Times up
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a story where Mac and Stella discover their love for each other. Taking it slow, they begin to realize what had always been there. Each other. *Warning*Some of the cases they solve, contain brutality. To those that leave a review, thank-you.
1. Chapter 1

**SMACked...Taken from Times-up**

**A story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these Character or Title, Just the story**

**Chapter 1**

As Stella reached Mac's office, she noticed he wasn't there. Walking over to his desk to drop off the file, she seen a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, she couldn't help but look. She knew she should put it down and leave, but she couldn't, for in her heart she knew it was from Peyton.

As she read it, she realized that Mac would need her company. Oh he wouldn't admit he needed her, but Stella knew different. Knowing Mac would be where the music was, she headed out to find him.

Walking into the bar, she seen him playing the bass on stage. As she watched, he noticed her, as he gave her a little smile. When they finished playing, Mac put down his bass, and walked over to where Stella sat.

"Stella. How did you know I was here?"

"I just knew Mac. I'm sorry. I found the letter on the ground in your office. I didn't mean to read it, and I'm sorry for doing so."

"That's okay Stella. I understand."

"So how you doing Mac? You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Stella, don't worry about me."

Looking into Mac's eyes, she could see his pain, the type of pain that tears you slowly from the inside out.

"She had no right to end it that way Mac. It was cowardly and uncalled for."

"It's okay Stella. I should have known it wouldn't work. I should have known when I left England. I mean all the time I was there in the Hotel, never once did she stay with me at night. She always went home."

Reaching her hand up, Stella stroked his face, as she gave him a small smile.

"Would you like to dance Mac?"

Smiling back, he replied...

"Sure Stel, let's go."

Taking her by the hand, they both felt the warmth. As they neared the center of the dance floor, Mac put his one hand in his pocket, and the other around her waist. Wrapping her hands around his neck, they began to move.

"You are a wonderful dancer Mac. I always thought you would be."

"As are you Stella."

Looking into each others eyes, they both felt a sensual pull. The type of pull that draws you into someones heart. Not being able to look at Mac's intense eyes for long, Stella moved in closer, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Moving sensually to the music, Mac couldn't help but feel Stella's body reacting to their swaying. He could feel the need, as she began raining little butterfly tip caresses around his nape.

Knowing she may not be aware of what she was doing, Mac allowed himself to feel as he took his hand out of his pocket, and place it around her waist. Wrapping her tighter and closer to him, his hands sensually slid down to her backside, where tiny caresses began.

Feeling the new touch, Stella didn't panic. Instead she pulled herself into Mac, as far as she could, grinding pelvis against pelvis.

_"Maaaaac..."_

As he heard her sigh out his name, he knew it was time to stop. But how could he, when she felt so right where she was. Knowing the song was coming to an end, Stella leaned her head off his shoulder and looked into his beautiful green blue eyes, and that's when he seen it. The passion, the passion that burned in her eyes from his touch. His touch, that had never been felt by her.

_"Stel...I think the music has stopped."_

_"I know Mac. But I don't think I can move. I don't think I can release you. I have this overwhelming desire to dance with you all night."_

Mac knew what she was feeling, for he was feeling it too. Deep down he knew that this night would change their friendship forever.

Removing his hands, he placed them in his pockets where they were safe from wanting to touch her again.

"Come on Stel, I'll take you home."

Leading her to the car, Mac opened the door for her, and helped her in. Opening the drivers side, he got in and noticed her body was quivering.

"Are you cold Stella?"

"No. No I'm not cold Mac. But thanks for asking."

On the drive home Stella noticed how quiet they were both being. She knew too that their friendship had taken a turn down forbidden territory. Arriving at her home, Mac walked her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stella?"

"Yeah. Yeah you will Mac." she smiled.

As Mac walked back down the stairs, Stella knew this would be her only chance to explore what they had both felt tonight.

"Mac!!"

Turning to face her, he smiled.

"Yeah Stel?"

"Did you want to come up for coffee?"

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Walking back up her steps, she unlocked the door and invited him in.

"Make yourself comfortable Mac. I'm going to go start the coffee."

While Stella headed to the kitchen Mac looked over her Cd's. Finding one on slow Jazz, he slipped it into her stereo. As the music played Mac smiled.

Listen from the kitchen Stella couldn't help but smile too. For out of all her CD's, Mac picked the one she would have picked. It was one of her favorites. Bringing the coffee into the other room, they sat down to drink it.

As they drank it, Mac and Stella both noticed how quiet they had become. They both noticed that their friendship had indeed changed.

"Umm...thanks for the coffee Stel, but it's getting late, I should go."

Getting up off the sofa, Mac felt Stella take his hand. Turning to face her, he could see what she was asking without a spoken word.

Smiling softly at her, she walked with him to the door, and as he turned, he said...

"Stella. I know something has changed between us. I could feel it the moment you were dancing in my arms. But I also feel it's something we need to explore. Even though I think we both know where this heading, I'd like to ask you out tomorrow evening. We could have dinner at my place, and watch a movie."

Smiling at him she whispered...

"I'd like that Mac. How about around 8pm?"

"I'll see you then."

Opening her door, Mac turned one last time, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her in close, and kissed her cheek.

"Night Stella, sleep well."

"You too Mac."

Locking the door behind him, Stella smiled as she looked forward to tomorrow night. A night they both knew would be full of possibilities.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning when Stella arrived at work, she seen Mac sitting in his office looking over a case file.

"Morning Mac." She smiled.

Looking up from his file, he smiled. "Morning Stella. How did you sleep last night?"

"Good. Thanks for asking. So what are looking at?"

"Oh, just an old case file. I still have like 25 unsolved on my desk."

"I see. I'm going to head down to see Sheldon. I'll talk to you later."

"Stel!!"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Smiling widely, she answered..."Yeah. Yeah we are Mac. See you at 8."

After she left, Mac took Peyton's letter, and tossed it into the garbage can.

_"Onto the future Mac. No looking back."_ he said to himself.

"Hey Mac. We've got a double homicide in Central Park."

Grabbing his kit, he headed out with Danny.

"Where's Stella?"

"Her and Sheldon have already left."

"Okay Danny, let's go."

Mac smiled to himself inside, for he knew Stella was obviously able to handle what they were exploring within each other.

When they arrived, Stella was already processing the scene.

"Hey Stel."

"Hi Danny. hey Mac."

"Hi Stella. Sheldon TOD please."

"I'd say no more then four, maybe five hours ago. Rigger is just setting in."

As Mac bent down to look at the bodies, he noticed the jagged edge of the victims flesh.

"Looks like some kind of steak knife wound."

"That's exactly what it is Mac. I'd say the kills were quick. Straight through the Aorta. Victims bled out."

"Mac!! I've found something."

Walking over to where Stella was standing, he seen what looked like the murder weapon. A lone steak knife, covered in blood, thrown into the bushes.

Putting on his gloves, Mac picked it up and examined it.

"Good fine Stella. Looks like a print on there. Bag it and tag it."

"Mac!! I've got an ID on the victims."

"Go ahead Flack."

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, 1442, 42nd street. There's also something else we found on the victims. Both had a double cherry tattoo on their hand. I checked into it, and it seems they were at a nightclub called Pacha. The address is 618 West 46nd street."

"Okay Flack. Take Danny and Sheldon with you. See if you can get any information from the staff, or any possible witnesses."

"You got it Mac. See you back at the lab."

With the bodies on their way to Sid, Mac asked...

"Stel, would you like a ride back to the NYPD?"

"Sure. Seeing Sheldon took my only means of transportation," she laughed.

As Mac was driving Stella asked...

"How did you sleep last night Mac?"

"It was touch and go. I got a little sleep. I think it was about 4am I took off for a little jog."

"But you're doing okay otherwise?"

Looking her in the eyes he said...

"Yeah Stel. I know everything's going to be fine."

Taking his one hand off the wheel, he wrapped his fingers around hers and gave her hand a little squeeze.

When Stella and Mac arrived back at the lab, they headed down to see Adam.

"Adam. Did you get anything off the Knife?"

"I did Mac. I found the DNA from both victims, plus one unknown male DNA. I'm running it through now."

"Okay, when you get the results let me know."

"I will Mac. By the way have you seen Sheldon?"

"He's with Flack and Danny, working on the case."

"Oh. Well you might want to call him. sid's been up here twice now. It seems the haulers haven't brought in the bodies yet of Mr. And Mrs. Thompson."

"Those bodies should have been back here long ago."

"I know that Mac. But according to Sid, the haulers haven't arrived yet."

Leaving Stella standing with Adam, Mac headed down to talk to Sid.

Meanwhile Don, Sheldon and Danny arrived at Pacha. As they entered, they noticed how empty it was.

"Excuse me. You can't be in here. We don't open till 5pm, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Pulling out their badges, they flashed them at the manager.

"Oh...sorry about that. What can I do for you Detectives?"

"Can you tell us if you had any altercations here last night?"

"Here? In this bar? I don't think so. This nightclub has the best Security in NY. Believe me, we've never had a problem here."

"Okay. Can you take a look at these two pictures, and tell me if you recognize this couple."

Looking at the pictures, he quickly answered...

"No. No, I don't know them. If there's nothing else Detectives, I must get back."

Flack knew something was up. He could tell by the expression in the guys face as he looked at the pictures.

"No. That's all for now. But we will be back."

Leaving out the door, Danny said...

"You know he's lying."

"Of course I do. I knew from the moment he looked at the pictures."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to let Mac know that tonight, we are all coming back here, to talk with the staff. Someone had to have seen something."

Heading back to the NYPD, Sheldon and Danny were looking forward to tonights events.

In the Morgue.

"Sid!! What's going on with those bodies?"

"I don't know Mac. They haven't arrived yet."

"Have they called in?"

"No. I haven't heard anything from them since the first time they called to say they were on their way."

Mac was as confused as Sid.

"I'm going to send out a couple officers to find those haulers."

As Mac walked out the door, the haulers were just arriving.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Yelled Sid.

"We're sorry Sid. We had a flat. If you like you can check with Officer Ruther, he stopped to help us."

"Okay. Get those bodies inside, now."

Not having to be told twice, they began unloading the bodies.

"I'm sorry Mac. I'll have the reports to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sid. If I'm not in my office, just leave them on my desk."

Walking back upstairs Mac checked his watch.

_5:25pm. I need to get out of here. I still have to pick up dinner at AcquaPazza on 52nd street." _He mumbled to himself.

"Mac!!"

"What did you find out Flack?"

"Not alot Mac. But we do know the manager was lying about knowing the couple. So Danny, Sheldon and myself are going back tonight."

Mac smiled.

"Umm...I take it this is undercover?"

"Of course Mac, winked Flack. We wouldn't dare take advantage while being on the clock. Want to come?"

"No. Thanks for the offer. But I have plans tonight with a very special friend."

"Get out. Det.Mac Taylor dating again." Laughed Danny.

Not responding to Danny's humor, Mac walked away with a smile.

Watching Mac walk away Danny said...

"What the hell do you think of that guys?"

Shrugging their shoulders, they walked towards the lockers.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Getting into his car, Mac drove to AcquaPazza and picked up their dinner. Then stopping at the liquor store, he grabbed a bottle of white wine to go with the Filet Mignon Brochette with Shrimp.

Arriving at home, he placed the dinners in the oven turning the temp on low. Heading into the bathroom he ran the shower, stripped off his clothes, and allowed the spray to wash away the day.

Turning off the taps, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking into his bedroom, he put on his black jeans with a white t-shirt.

_"Now a couple squirts of cologne, and you are ready Mac."_

Giving himself one more look in the mirror, he headed into the kitchen, opened the wine and allowed it to breathe as he placed it in an ice bucket.

With everything ready, he checked the time.

_"7:43. Not bad Mac."_

_DingDong_

Hearing the bell, Mac realized Stella had arrived.

Opening the door, Mac stared in awe. For here was Stella dressed in slick black pants, with a white low cut blouse. Laughing she said...

"We almost match Mac. Oh, and I brought dessert. Baklava."

"That's great Stella. Not only are we dressing the same, but we are also thinking along the same line. For I picked up our dinner at AcquaPazza."

"Mmm...they make wonderful Greek food. So what did you get us?"

"Let me take your coat, and I'll tell you."

As Mac moved her hair out of the way with care, he felt her shiver. Not wanting to release her yet, he leaned in and whispered near her ear...

_"I got us Filet Mignon Brochette with Shrimp."_

Stella tried not to move, for the feeling of Mac's breath upon her ear was overwhelming her senses.

"Mmm..sounds delicious."

Hanging up her coat, Mac grabbed her hand and lead her to the dinning room chair.

"Here you go my lady." As he pulled out her chair.

Sitting down in the chair, Stella admired Mac's handy work. He had the table fully decorated with fine china dinnerware, and tiny pink rosebud roses in the center of the table.

"I'll be right back Stel."

Heading into the kitchen Mac removed the food from the oven and placed it on a platter. Walking back into the dinning room he seen Stella leaning over, looking at his CD collection.

"Is it okay if I put on some music Mac?"

"Sure. Help yourself."

Stella chose a CD that was full of romantic songs. Placing it in the stereo she walked back to the table.

"Mmm...smells wonderful Mac."

Picking up the wine, he filled their glasses and sat down. As they ate not a sound could be heard until they were finished.

"Oh that was wonderful Mac. Beautiful menu choice."

"Thanks Stel. Would you like somemore wine?"

"Not right now. How about another dance Mac," she smiled.

Pulling out her chair, he took her hand and lead her to the living room. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her close as she leaned her head on his shoulder and began to sway to the music.

Sliding his heated hands up and down her back, was driving her to distraction. Trying to get herself closer to him, she inhaled his gorgeous cologne and sighed, as his hands continued caressing her back.

_"Mac!! do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"_

_"Yeah Stel. I think I do. For it's the same thing you're doing to me."_

Raising her head, she stared into Mac's handsome eyes, and that's when they both felt it, the pull, the surge of sensual aura between them.

As they leaned in to share their very first kiss...

Ring...ring...ring...

Knowing their first moment together was interrupted. Mac released her and answered the phone.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Don. Sorry to bother you during your date, but as we've arrived at the club Officers where on scene. It seems someone has killed the manager of Pacha.

"Okay Don I'll be right there. I'll pick up Stella on my way. Don't let anyone leave."

"I won't Mac. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone Mac turned and seen Stella with their coats in her hands. Trying not to laugh he said thanks.

"Im really sorry Stella. As soon as we are done with this crime scene we'll come back and have our dessert."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Taking Mac by the hand this time, they headed out to Pacha.

When they arrived at Club Pacha, Mac found Flack and Danny questioning the witnesses on what they had seen. Looking around for Sheldon, he found him over in the corner with the DB.

"TOD Sheldon?"

"No more then an hour ago Mac. From what we can gather from witnesses, they say he walked out of his office and collapsed. But if you look at his mouth, see the bluish tinge? He's been poisoned."

"Okay Sheldon, thanks."

Getting up Mac walked over to one of the waitresses.

"Excuse me, I'm Det.Taylor. Can you tell me where I could find your bosses office?"

"Sure. This way."

As Mac began walking with the young girl he asked...

"Did you happen to notice your boss talking with anyone before the incident?"

"Umm...I'm not sure. I know he had arguement early with one of his partners that help with the club."

"So he doesn't own this club?"

"No. He's the co owner."

"Do you happen to know the owners and their names?"

"I'm sorry Detective, I don't. But this is his office."

"Thank you."

Putting on his gloves he opened the door, and noticed the papers and furniture scattered around.

"Hey Mac!!"

"What is it Danny?"

"Whoa...what the hell happened in here?"

Turning to face Danny he said...

"I don't know, but this is where we need to start. Go get Stella."

As they started processing the office, Stella noticed some blood drops.

"Mac!! I found some blood. Looks like something did go down in here."

"Okay Stel, grab a sample, I'll be right back."

Heading back out, Mac walked back over to the body. Bending down he checked the victims hands.

"What are you looking for Mac?"

"This. It's blood on his knuckles. Get a sample of it, and wrap his hand before the haulers take him. We should be able to get DNA off him. Stella found some blood in the office. Her and Danny are collecting samples."

"Okay Mac."

"Where did Don go?"

"Umm..he's over there with the waitresses."

"Thanks Sheldon. Don!! did you get anything?"

"No. Everyone has the same story though. The guy walked out and collapsed."

"Okay. Start releasing the witnesses. I'm going to check the surveilance tapes."

"Sure. Hey Mac!!"

"Yeah Don?"

"Was your date upset that you had to leave her?"

"No. He smiled. She was very understanding."

Walking away, Mac had a huge smile on his face.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Mac began watching the tapes. Stella walked in.

"Mac!! You find anything?"

"Not yet Stel. I think I'm going to have them sent to the lab. There are to many to watch here. I'm really sorry our date was interrupted."

"That's okay Mac. It's only what...11:30. We still have the rest of the evening. If it gets to late when we get back. I'll just take you up on your offer from a while ago, and sleep in your spare room."

Mac smiled.

"You are to sweet Stella. And yes. You may use the spare room."

"Good. It's settled then. Let's get this stuff back to the lab."

Once they had all the evidence and samples in the teams capable hands, they headed out.

"Hey...where are you two going? Yelled Danny. The evening's young, why don't you guys come to the bar with us and have a drink."

"No thanks Danny. You guys go ahead. Have fun. I'm just going to drop off Stella at home and call it a night. But call me if you find anything."

"I will Mac. Night Stel."

"Night Danny."

"What's up with those two?"

"I don't know Don. So!! Are we all going to get that drink or not?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab Sheldon."

On the drive back to Mac's Stella leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired Stella?"

"No. Are you?"

Pulling over to the side of the road. Mac stopped for a minute.

"What are we stopping for?"

Moving his belt aside, he turned to face Stella's beautiful face. Then raising his hand, he caressed her cheek, bent his head, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Breaking the kiss he looked at her and said...

"I'm sorry Stel. I've been wanting to kiss you all evening."

Not giving her time to respond, he fastened his belt again and began driving. All the while still holding and caressing her hand with his thumb.

Back at the lab...

"Hey Adam. We are heading out for a drink, want to come?"

"Are you serious Danny? I have all these tapes to go through for Mac. You guys go ahead."

Danny felt bad. Turning to leave the lab, he whispered to Flack and Sheldon. Then turning back around he and Sheldon put on their lab coats.

"What are you two doing?"

"Well Adam. Don's going to pick up Pizza, and we are going to help you with the tapes."

Adam looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked Adam. We're a team. It's what we do for each other."

Picking a few of the tapes, they got down to figuring out who poisoned the co owner of Club Pacha.

When Mac pulled up to his home, he looked over at Stella and found her still staring at him.

Smiling he said...

"What's the matter Stella? You look shocked."

_"I'm fine Mac,"_ she whispered.

Still smiling he opened her door and helped her out of the car. Taking her by the hand, they entered his apartment.

"Listen Stel. You hear that? The music is still playing."

Mac had never seen her so confused. But he had to admit he liked it.

Helping her off with her coat, she sat down while he headed to the kitchen and got out their dessert. Placing it on plates, he walked back in.

_"Mac..."_

"Yeah Stel?"

_"Could you...I mean...could you kiss me again?"_

Not answering her, he took her in his arms, while looking in her eyes.

_"Of course I can Stella."_ He whispered.

Leaning in, just a breath away, he whispered...

_"Are you ready this time sweetheart?"_

_**Trying to find her voice, but only being able to moan out a sound. Their lips joined. Softly at first, as they explored each others textures and taste. Then taking her deeper into the kiss, their tongues wrapped around each others in endless passion. So much tenderness, so much sweetness, that Stella couldn't breathe.**_

_**Breaking the kiss with tenderness, Stella laid her head on his shoulder as silence filled the room. Leaving only the sound of soft music playing in the background.**_

_"Are you still alive Stella?"_

Leaning her head off his shoulder he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"_Why are you crying love?"_

_"Because your kiss left me breathless Mac. You made me feel something I've never felt, ever, in my life."_

_"I know Stel. I know because I felt it too."_

Wiping her tears with his thumb, she smiled.

"Should we finish our dessert?"

"Yeah. I'd like that Mac."

After they finished their dessert, Stella helped with the dishes.

"I'll wash, and you dry?"

"Sounds fair enough Stella."

Once they had everything done, Mac turned off the stereo and grabbed the movie he had rented.

"So what are we watching Mac?"

**"**Pride and Prejudice."

Sitting down beside her on the couch, he started the movie. Laying back, he carefully leaned her back against him, so her head was resting on his chest, and her legs between his on the couch.

"Are you comfortable sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm...very. I love this movie Mac. How did you know?"

Bending down towards her ear he whispered...

_"Now if I told you all my secrets, then you would have no surprises."_

Feeling the shiver down her back, Stella closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe. As the movie began.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During the movie Mac began caressing Stella's arm with little fingertip caresses. As he did this he smiled. For he could feel her skin begin with goosebumps, and everyone once and a while she'd give a little sigh.

Feeling Mac's touch was becoming to much for Stella. She could feel her tingles begin down in her sheath. With each new sensitive touch Mac gave her, she could feel it all the way to her soul. Taking her fingertips she sensually made little circles around Mac's chest.

"Mac..."

"Mhmm."

"I can feel your heart racing in chest. I can feel your beats keeping time with mine."

Bringing his fingers up to her neck, he lightly swirled little circles.

"I know Stel. This is what you are doing me. This is what your beautiful skin, and soft sweet hair does to my senses. everything about you is beautiful Stella."

When the movie ended it was four in the morning. Turning off the TV, along with the DVD player Mac said...

"Come on Stel. I'll show you to the spare room."

Leading her down the hall, he opened the door.

"Here you go sweetheart. I'm sure you'll find the bed comfortable."

As much as Mac wanted Stella to share his new bed he had bought a few months after Claire's death. He knew it just may not be the right time. The last thing he wanted to do was tempt Stella into something neither of them were ready for.

"Thanks Mac. You sleep well."

"You too Stel."

Bending his head, he kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I'll see you in the morning Stella."

"Okay, night Mac."

When the door closed behind Stella she seen the black t shirt laying on the end of the bed. Heading into the bathroom with her purse, she pulled out her little toothbrush and paste that she carried with her to work, after showering she brushed her teeth. Then slipping off the towel, she walked over in all her nudity and clicking off the light, she crawled into the bed.

In the next room Mac showered and brushed his teeth. Then dropping his towel, he got into his bed. Closing his eyes, all his thoughts focused on Stella, the beauty of her scent, her skin, her smile. Finally drifting off into sleep he dreamed of her.

Later in the night Stella awoke. She knew Mac was being caring with her when he left her alone in the spare room. But she didn't want that. She wanted to be with Mac. She needed to be with him. She felt safe and cherished in his arms.

Slipping on her blouse, she buttoned it, opened the door, and walked down the hall. Nearing Mac's door, she turned the knob, took a deep breath and walked over to his bed.

Mac could have swore he was dreaming. He could smell Stella scent through his room. Slowly opening his eyes, he seen her standing there with a lone teardrop falling down her cheek. Seeing the heated passion in her eyes, Mac realized Stella needed what he needed. Each other.

Without speaking a word, Mac pulled back the covers, and watched as Stella unbuttoned the blouse, and allowed it to drop too the floor. Feeling himself respond to her gorgeous bronzed form, she slipped in beside him, as he pulled the covers over them both.

_"Are you sure about this Stella? This changes our friendship. After this night we are a couple. So I ask you again love. Are you sure?"_

Stella wasn't sure why she was crying, but she couldn't help it as she answered...

_"Yes Mac. I'm sure."_

Wiping away her teardrops with his thumb, he carefully laid upon her while staring into her beautiful eyes.

_"So beautiful Stella. I'm going to love you with passion and control. I'm going to have you feeling every touch, every caresses, and when your body is laying beside mine fully drained, I'm going to love you again."_

Lowering his head, Mac traced her lips with the tip of his tongue.

_"Open for me stella."_

As she opened her mouth, Mac slid his tongue within her, soflty and sensually their tongues dueled and caressed each other in heavens passion, while his hands erotically traced their way down her tender heated body. Breaking the kiss, he caressed his tongue across her neck, softly suckling, and kissing each and every spot he knew would drive her into ecstacy.

Moving himself lower down her golden body, he traced his tongue across her nipple causing her to raise herself up into his touch.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Gripping his fingers through hers, he took her nipple tenderly into his mouth, and as he began to suckle, he could feel Stella squeeze his fingers tightly, as the first orgasm overtook her.

Continuing his assault on her senses, his tongue caressed around her belly button, then her waist, until he had reached the very heat of her. Carefully spreading her legs, Mac could see her pearly nectar begging him to taste, calling him to savour in her sexual flavour.

Placing his thickened fingers on each side of her lower lips, he lowered his head and caressed his tongue around her swollen bud.

As Stella tried to breath, as she tried to escape Mac's erotic touch, he held her tighter. For the fever inside him was out of control, and with one last taste, one last spasm, Stella screamed his name into the night...

_**"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."**_

Knowing she was more then ready for him. He climbed back up upon her, and crushed his lips with hers. So much fire, so much sexual energy that was burning within them both.

_"I'll try not to hurt you Stella."_

With that said, Mac entered her swiftly, and as Stella felt her sheath stretch wide, she realized what Mac had meant. Such thickness, such length was to much for her. Her body was on fire, fire from the touch that was Mac Taylor. Losing all sense of reality, they began sensually moving, biting, nipping each other, as her tightness, and his thickness overpowered them both.

Moving deeper within her, she reached herself up to feel each and every stroke, each and every inch that was Mac Taylor's soul. Pulling Stella up towards him, he sat her upon his lap without breaking their stride.

Watching the fire, the passion in each others eyes, Stella leaned back, allowing Mac access to reach her swollen breasts. Suckling and nipping each nipple, wrapping and caressing each part of her while still moving deep within her, caused them both to pour their erotic juices within each other.

Slowly coming back to reality, Mac noticed she was quiver in his passion, that she had passed out in his arms. Carefully laying her back upon the sheets, he grabbed the covers, and wrapped her into his arms. Holding her tenderly, until her shivers stopped.

Never had either one of them felt so much passion, so much love within their lives. It was as if they had found their souls, they had found their one and only soulmate that had been missing from their lives.

Moving herself closer to Mac's warmth, they both closed their eyes and fell into sleep without a spoken word between them.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next time Mac awoke, he looked at the clock and noticed it was five thirty in the morning. Looking down, he admired Stella as she slept quietly wrapped spoon like in his arms. Feeling his body responding to her beauty, he slid has hand up and across her arm until he was caressing her breast.

Feeling her nipple respond to his touch, he caressed his way down her flattened tummy, till he reached her inner leg. carefully laying it over his, Stella felt the cool air as it spread across her sheath.

"_Mmm...Maaaaac..."_

_"Shhh...please Stel...let me love you again. Let me take us back to where our souls meet in passion."_

Melting at Mac's words, she tried to catch her breath as Mac took two of his thickened fingers and erotically moved them within her core.

_"Auuuuugh...Mmmm...aaaaaaaaaahh..."_

Hearing her cries of passion drove Mac to give her more.

_"Turn over sweetheart, onto your tummy."_

As she turned and laid herself flat on the bed, Mac layed himself on top of her gorgeous form. Taking his feet, he carefully spread her legs, while wrapping his fingers within hers above her head.

Stella knew what was coming. She knew as her body was craving his touch. She knew by the soft kisses Mac was placing along her back, while he positioned his shaft on her sheath.

Not wanting to hurt her, Mac whispered...

_Stella...if the passion of my touch becomes to much for you. If you feel you cannot breathe from the pleasure I'm about to have us feel. Tell me love, okay?"_

Not being able to talk, she nodded her head, as her body began to shiver.

_"Steeeeeeeella...I haven't even entered you yet. Yet I can feel your body quivering, begging me without words to take you. To give us both the sensual love we need to release."_

Such words drove Stella's body into an orgasm. And as Mac entered her swiftly, she poured onto his thickened shaft, and the bed. Moving in erotic rythmn, Mac watched. Watched as Stella's head caressed the pillows before she bit into them, to contain the orgasm that was pleasuring her in full force.

_"Release the pillow Stella. I want to hear your cries as I give you the passion and sweetness you deserve."_

_"Please Mac. I need to feel your lips touch mine. I need to see your pleasure that is hidden from me."_

Carefully removing himself from Stella's soakened core, he turned over as she climbed upon him, and watched with heated desire as she took him in deep. Bringing up his knees, he had her lean back against them, while he caressed her swollen breasts while watching her hips grind and move in rythmn against his shaft.

So much sensuality they felt towards each other. so much love that neither of them were ready to let go. Gripping her hips, they began erotically moving in wild abandon until they were both on the edge of release.

Then with one last stroke, one last plunge, they errupted together, in unison, in passion, in desire. But most of all, in each others love.

Collapsing on top of Mac's chest. Stella was to satisfied to move. Being able to only raise her head, she looked at Mac and whispered...

"So handsome. So passionate. Who ever would have thought this of Det.Mac Taylor."

Smiling down at her, he brought his hand up and caressed her hair.

"Not as passionate and giving as you are Det.Bonasara."

Just as they were about to kiss anew, the phone rang.

Reaching over the bed, with Stella still wrapped in his arms, Mac picked it up.

"Taylor."

Mac, it's Danny. We've found an address on our suspect. Flack and I are on our way there now."

"Okay Danny. Let me know what you both find. I'm going to grab a shower and then I'll be down.

"Okay Mac. See you soon."

"What's going on Mac?"

"Danny and Flack found an address on our suspect. They're heading down their now. So we need to shower and change."

"Ummm...I think we have a small problem."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I have no clothes here Mac. If I walk into that lab in the same clothes, those boys are going to wonder what I've been up too all night."

"Well then. Grab your shower, get dressed, and we'll run to your place and get you changed."

"Okay."

Bouncing off Mac, she heard him say...

"Ouff."

"Aww...sorry Mac, she giggled.

Bending back down, she kissed him smartly on the mouth.

"Five bucks says I can shower and be done before you."

Smiling at her beauty, he said...

"You're on sweetheart. But I have a better bet."

"What's that Taylor?"

"Loser has to make dinner tonight, and give a full body massage." He winked.

"Mmm...I like my steak medium rare."

Racing from the bed. Stella took off down the hall in all her naked glory, laughing all the way.

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Mac finished showering and changing. He walked out of the bathroom and seen Stella with a huge smile on her face, fully dressed, with her curls dripping wet.

"You Det.Bonasara cheated."

"What!! No I didn't," she laughed.

"Oh no."

Walking over Mac squeezed her curls, and watched as the drops of water fell on his rug.

"Your hair is soaking wet Stel. I know for a fact you do not come into work with wet hair."

"Ummm...Listen Taylor, it's not my fault you don't have a blow dryer," she smiled widely.

"Nice save Stel. Let's get you home and changed. We'll grab coffee on the way."

"Okay. Hey Mac!!"

"Yeah Stel."

"You are going to look so cute in your little apron."

Raising his eyebrows, Mac grabbed her hand and headed out the door.

When Flack and Danny arrived at the address, they knocked on the door. Getting no response, Danny peeked through the window.

"Christ sakes Flack. Look at this."

As Flack peeked in the window he seen their suspect dead on the ground. Busting down the door they ran inside.

"He's dead Flack"

"Okay. I'll call Sheldon. You call Mac."

When Danny called Mac, he and Stella had just arrived at her apartment.

"Taylor."

"Mac, we're at the location for the suspect. There was no one at home, so I peeked into the window, it appears our only suspect is dead."

"Okay Danny. We'll be right there."

_Silence_

"We'll? Who's with you Mac?"

"Stella. I just caught her on her way in. We should be there in five."

Hanging up the phone before Danny could question him further. He looked over at Stella.

"You need to make your change quickly Stella. We need to get over the suspects home."

"Okay Mac. I'll be right back."

Once Stella was inside, she changed her clothes, grabbed her overnight bag and shoved some clothes in it. Locking her door again, she ran back down the stairs.

"Okay Mac, let's go."

"Umm..Stel?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Where's your kit?"

"Oh damn. Hold on."

Running back into the building she grabbed her kit, locked her door, and headed back out.

"Okay. Now I'm ready."

Meanwhile...

Sheldon was a hell of time starting his vehicle.

"Come on. Not now. Damn it."

Picking up his phone he called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Sheldon. I'm running behind. My vehicle has stalled."

"Okay. I'll send Stella to pick you up once we get to the crime scene."

"Thanks Mac."

"What's the matter now Mac?"

"It seems this day is turning into a disaster. Sheldon's vehicle won't start. Once you drop me off, can you pick him up sweetheart?"

"Sure."

Once Stella and Mac arrived. She dropped him off and pulled right back out.

"Where's Stella going?"

"She has to grab Sheldon. His vehicle stalled on him. So what have we got?"

"One Steven Delucio. Looks like poisoning."

As Mac checked the victim, he noticed the bluish tinge on his tongue and lips.

"Did you find anything?"

"No sign of forced entry. But we found his date book, and his computer was still on. From what I can see, it looks like he was interrupted."

"Okay. Get the date book, and tower back to the lab. Have Adam check for any information that may be on it."

"I will Mac."

When Stella arrived at Sheldon's he threw his kit in the back of Mac's car, as he noticed Stella's overnight bag.

"Stella. Are you going somewhere?"

"No, why?"

"Isn't that your overnight bag in Mac's backseat?"

"Oh...ummm..yeah. I was out last night. I haven't had a chance to drop it off at home."

Sheldon was puzzled. For were they not all at the crime scene last night till 2am this morning. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he let the subject drop.

As Danny headed out, he seen Stella and Sheldon pulling in.

"Chirst Stel. What the hell happened to your hair? Your curls are wet and flat."

"My blow dryer broke this morning."

Walking away from Danny with a smile on her face, she entered the house.

"What is up with her and Mac?"

"I don't know Danny. But you better get that evidence back to the lab."

Placing the evidence in the car. Danny knew something was going on. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

**End Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With the evidence collected, and the body picked up the haulers, the team headed back.

"I'll take Sheldon with me Mac. You can give Stella a ride back."

"Okay. We'll see you both there."

Pulling out Stella said...

"I think we may have problem Mac," she laughed.

"What problem sweetheart?"

"I think the team may be catching on that something strange is going on."

"Why would you think that Stel?"

"Well...Sheldon seen my overnight bag in your backseat. When he asked me why it was there, I said I didn't have time to drop it off this morning at home."

"Why would that make them suspicious?"

"Mac...we were at the crime scene last night till two in the morning. So why would I have been out at that hour with my overnight bag."

"I think you are worrying a little to much love. Our team may be smart. But we haven't given them anything to suspect that we are dating. Just relax Stella. Think about tonight, and that nice erotic massage with your name on it."

Carressing her cheek, she smiled.

**In Don's car...**

"Hey Don."

"Yeah Sheldon?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...this isn't for sure. But I think Mac and Stella may be seeing each other."

Flack laughed.

"You're kidding right? Drop it Sheldon. It would never happen."

"I don't know Don. When Stella picked me up this morning, I noticed her overnight bag in Mac's vehicle. When I asked her why it was there, she said she didn't have time last night to drop it off at home. Funny thing is. We were all at that crime scene last night till two in the morning. Why would Stella go out somewhere at that time of the night?"

Looking over at Sheldon, he said...

"Hmm...as intersting as your theory is. Forget it Sheldon. I just can't see it happening."

Continuing to the station, Flack started wondering himself.

**At the lab...**

"Hey Adam. Mac asked me to drop off this evidence for you to process. He needs you to check through any files you find on the hard drive. He'd also like you to go through this date book, and see if you can place addresses with these names."

"Okay Danny thanks. Just leave them there. I'll get to them shortly. I just have to finish processing the evidence from the Derlek case."

Walking back out Danny seen Mac in his office. While Stella, Flack, and Sheldon were walking down the hall. Then he heard Flack say...

"Hey Stella, what did you do last night after the crime scene?"

"I went back to my date. Gary was nice enough to wait for me. What did you, Danny and Sheldon do last night?"

"Nothing. By the time we all headed back, it was to late to do anything."

"Aww...sorry to hear that. I'll see you guys later. I have to check on Adam."

Whispering to Sheldon, Flack said...

"I told you you were way off Sheldon."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sheldon walked down to see Sid.

**End Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next time Stella looked at the clock it was six in the evening.

_"Where did the day go?_ I need to get to Mac's."

She knew Mac had left early. _Or as he put it, he had dinner to make for his lady. _Smiling Stella headed down into the lockers.

"Hey Stel. What are you up to tonight. Don and I are heading to get a drink, would you like to come?"

"No thanks Danny. I have my evening already planned."

"Oh yeah. With who? Your mystery guy?"

"He's not a mystery Danny. Just to you." Smiling she walked out.

**Mac's place**

After Mac had the steaks on the BBQ, he tossed the salad, chilled the wine, and headed into the shower.

Running the spray on hot, he got in and allowed the flow to take away the stress of the case. As he reached for his soap he couldn't find it. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt the caress across his back.

"Steeeeeeeeel..."

Leaning in, she whispered...

"Yes Mac?"

Trying to turn to face him. She wouldn't allow him, as her soapy hands reached around and lathered his muscled thighs. Caressing her hands upwards, she erotically began stroking his thickened shaft, as he leaned back against her, while his hands wrapped around her beautiful back.

"_I missed you_...",she whispered.

_"I missed you to sweetheart."_

Allowing Mac to fully turn to face her, he began raining tiny fingertip caresses around her bum. Hearing Stella's purrs, and cries, were driving Mac to distraction. Leaning her up against the stall he softly, erotically inserted his fingers into her already wet core. As he pleasured her, Stella bit into his shoulder as the orgasm overtook her.

Turning off the taps, Mac picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bed. Carefully laying her upon it, he sensually spread her legs, lowered his head, and tasted her sweetness, all the while watching the expression of ecstacy play on her face.

Nearing the edge of her orgasm, Stella couldn't take anymore, she felt as if her body had seperated from her soul. Taking her hands she forcefully tried to move Mac's head. But to no avail, he won. And as she poured onto him, she screamed out his name...

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac."_

Out of control now, she pulled Mac up upon her, roughly caressing his body, his thighs, his hair. Being as out of control as her, he plunged deep, so deep that he felt himself touch her womb.

"_**Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella..." **_came the scream of passion from Mac, as he poured himself deep within her. Laying quietly in each others arms, neither of them wanted to move, neither of them wanted to breathe, for what they felt was beyond the relm of reality, beyond this earth. What they realized they both had felt, was eternal love.

_End Chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they laid in each others arms, Stella smelled something burning.

"Mac...Mac, what's that smell?"

"Crap!! The steaks."

Jumping from the bed naked, he went to run out of the room.

"MAC!!"

Turning around he said...

"What is it Stel. The steaks are burning."

"I just thought you might want to put some clothes on before you run outside," she laughed hysterically.

Looking down at himself, he sighed, and threw on his sweats.

As he opened the back door, Stella followed in his robe. Realizing he was to late he said...

"How do you like your steaks again Stel? Well done?"

Still laughing she said...

"Yeah Mac. Well done is fine."

Taking the well done steaks into the kitchen, Stella grabbed the salad and dressing from the fridge.

"I'm really sorry Stel. I forgot all about them."

"No Mac. You didn't forget them. I made you forget them by distracting you at the wrong time."

Walking over Mac wrapped her in his arms.

"You didn't distract me Stella. We distracted each other. I can honestly tell you I'm not sorry we did."

Looking up at his handsome eyes she whispered...

_"Either am I Mac. I would not change minute of the passion we just shared."_

Pulling her closer, wrapping her tighter, their lips met in heated passion once more. Sensually breaking the kiss, he whispered...

_"We still have salad, wine and dessert. Along with the most pleasurable massage you will ever recieve. So where would you like to start sweetheart?"_

Stella was starving. But she also wanted her massage. Though deep down she knew once she got it, they would not be leaving each others arms for the rest of the night.

"How about dinner?"

"Auugh...rejected for a burnt meal," he grinned.

"Funny Mac."

Sitting at the table, they conversed about the days events, and Danny.

"Did Danny mention anything more about last night?"

"No. Though he asked me out for drinks with him and Don."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I already had plans for the evening. Then he said.."with who? Your mystery guy? So I told him that you weren't a mystery to me, just to him."

"Good for you Stel. Though you do know, eventually they will figure it out, right?"

"I know that Mac. I'm just enjoying teasing Danny for a while. He's so funny and sweet when he's flustered."

Smiling Mac began clearing the table. While Stella cut the dessert, and started the coffee.

"You know sweetheart. I like having you pattering around my home. It feels right."

"I have to agree with you on that Mac. It's like we've been doing this for years."

"Yeah Stel, it is."

After dessert, they washed and dried the dishes. When they were done Mac reached over, grabbed Stella and carried her into the living room. Sitting her on the couch, he grabbed a thick blanket from the closet and placed it on his carpet.

Whispering_..."Come here sweetheart. Time for your body to feel my sensual massage."_

Stella's body was already responding to his whispered words. And he hadn't even touched her yet. Dropping Mac's robe to the floor, he felt himself become erect. Her bronzed body was beyond the relm of the Goddesses of olden days. Every inch of her spoke of natural beauty.

Walking towards him with each step, she could feel her pulse excelerate. Taking her hand, he helped her onto the blanket, then onto her tummy. Reaching over to the table drawer, he pulled out a bottle of scented body oil. Squirting a few drops onto his hands, he carefully climbed upon her, and wrapped his hands on her shoulder blades.

Slowly and sensually he began massage her shoulders, the nape of her neck, and down her beautiful arms, then back up.

"Mmm...oh Mac, this is amazing, you have such talented fingers and warm hands. It feels like my body is on fire."

"That's the oil sweetheart. It warms with each stroke, each caress."

Massaging his way down her back, he began tracing the outline of her spine, as she purred in ecstasy, and pleasure. Moving himself down her body, he massaged her hips, her thighs, her legs, slowly working his hands back up as he spread her legs.

Massaging her inner thighs, he watched in desire, as her pelvic began to erotically move in an up and down motion. Sliding his hands up, he touched the very heat of her, as she softly sighed out his name.

_"Maaaaaaaaaac..."_

With his fingers sinking slowly inside her, he lowered his head and began kissing her back, each side of her bum cheeks, while taking little bites along the way. Feeling the need to taste her nectar, he raised her up on her knees while he laid down placing her heated sheath upon his lips.

Opening her lips with his two fingers shaped in a vee, he softly, tenderly suckled her swollen bud. Erotically moving herself in rhythm, Stella could feel her orgasm building. Knowing she was on the edge, Mac brought up his knees as she leaned back against them, with her hair flowing against his legs.

_"Please Mac...please. The passion is to much."_

Not answering her, he continued with his erotic strokes until she flowed her nectar into his mouth. Sitting himself up, he noticed the passionate tears in her eyes, as he positioned his shaft on her opening.

_"So passionate Stella. Look at you love with your misted eyes," _as he kissed away her tears.

Slowly he slid himself into her warmth, teasing her at first with just the head of his shaft, then sliding in deeper, they moved in rhythm while Stella's hands guided Mac's onto her swollen breasts.

_"Touch me Mac, I need you to touch me, I ache to feel your touch everywhere."_

Mac knew she was erotically lost in his touch. He could see it in her eyes, in the way her hips moved erotically against his. Feeling himself on the edge of an orgasm, he gripped his hands around her hair, and pulled her head back with care.

So out of control now, as he nibbled, licked and caressed his lips around her breasts.

_"Are you ready love? Please tell me you're ready."_ He whispered.

_"Yes Mac. I'm ready."_

Forcing her head up to meet his, she seen the sensual need in his eyes, and as they stared at each other in heated passion. As they both felt the orgasm on edge, she whispered in falling tears...

_"I love you Mac."_

Pouring into her as the words came from her soul, he wrapped her tightly, and flipped her under him.

_"What did you say love?"_

_"I love you. I love you Mac. So much I ache."_

He thought that was what she had said, but he needed to be sure. For he never thought he would find love again., Never did he think he would find another woman to share his life with, to help make his world complete. But he had. He had her words of love three times now.

_"Say it again Stella. Please. Say it again."_

_"I love you Mac. I love you so much I ache."_

_"I love you too Stella. I never thought I could love again. I never thought anyone would ever come into my life, would even offer to share my life forever. That is until you Stella. You have given me more then I could have ever imagined. I promise you Stella that from each day forward I will give you the words we both need to hear. Do you understand Stella? I want to keep you. I want to protect you. But most of all I want to love you forever."_

_"What are you asking me Mac?"_

_" All I'm asking you for, is to share my life with you, together as lovers, and best friends. The rest will work itself out Stella. We will build our lives together slowly as lovers. Then when we are both ready, we'll take the next step"_

Stella was in tears. She knew she wanted family. She knew she wanted to be loved and cherished in her life. But most of all in her heart, she knew she loved Mac Taylor more then she could have thought was humanly possible.

_"Yes Mac. Yes I will share your life with you. For as long as you'll have me."_

_"Then be ready for a long life together, because now I have you Stella, I'll never let you go."_

Bending her head down to meet his, just near the edge of another sensual kiss, the phone rang.

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Mac reached over Stella to pick up the phone, she rested her head back on his chest.

"Hello."

"Hey Mac."

"Don!! What is it?"

"Danny and I were just headed out for a few drinks. So I thought I'd see if you'd like to meet up with us."

"Not tonight Don. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure. Talk to you later."

"Night Don."

"What did he say Don?"

"He said not tonight."

"I'm telling you. Something funny is going on here. Stella is never around anymore, she has some mystery guy. Mac always stopped by for a drink with us, and now he doesn't. I'm telling you, I have this feeling they are together."

"Give it a rest Danno. Let's go get that drink. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a couple hot ladies for the night."

Heading into the bar, they ordered a couple beers, and took a look around.

"Hey Danno. There's those two nurses from the Hospital. What were their names again?"

"Sadie and Kayla, call them over."

Waving his hand in the air, the girls seen them and walked over.

"Hey Don, hey Danny. We didn't think we'd see you guys here tonight. Don't tell me it's quiet on the streets of NY?"

"So far so good Sadie. So don't curse us. Have a seat."

Sitting down Danny ordered the girls a couple drinks.

**Meanwhile...**

Hanging up the phone, Mac stopped Stella's hand from tickling the hairs on his chest.

"Stel...were you trying to distract me?"

"Who me? Nah, not me."

Flipping her over onto her back, they looked into each others eyes.

_"What...?"_

_"You are so beautiful Stella. And you feel so right against me."_

Tracing the outside of her lips with his finger, she softly brought out her tongue and licked his finger. Taking it into her mouth, she began moving her lips up and down, while watching Mac's eyes close in sensual pleasure.

_"Turn over Mac."_ She whispered.

Flipping them both over, Stella took the lead this time. As she rained soft kisses across his neck, his chest, until she got to his thickened shaft. As she admired his length, she moistened her lips and took him deep, all the way in, causing Mac to cry out her name in a passionate whisper.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeella..."_

Mac could feel himself losing control. He could feel his shaft build with his semen. Knowing he would soon be out of control, he pulled her up upon him, and without finesse, without control, he went wild on her.

Plunging deep within her, drove them both crazy. Lost them both in a relm without limits, without passion. Thrushing, deeper, and deeper, both on the edge of their orgasm, both ready to fall together in erotic pleasure.

_"Please Maaaaaaaaaaaac...please, help me release."_

Flipping her back over, he plunged right to womb, and poured himself deep within her, leaving behind his semen, that he knew would survive for fourty eight hours within her. Telling himself without words that he wanted her to have his child. A child they could share together. A child that belonged to only them.

Coming back to the relm of reality, Mac passionately kissed her tear filled lids.

_"I love you Stella. Love you so much."_

_"I love you too Mac."_

Wrapping her back up tightly in his strong arms, they fell into sleep.

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mac awoke a few hours later to a draft. Realizing they were still in the living room, Mac picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her upon the sheets, she awoke.

"Mmmac...so cold."

"I know love. We fell alseep in the the living room. I'll have you warm in a minute."

Climbing in beside her, he covered them up and pulled her into his arms.

_"Warmer now love?" _He whispered.

"Mmm, yeah. Much better." As she wiggled her bum into his heat.

_"Steeeeel..."_

_"Yes Mac?"_

_"Stop wiggling and go to sleep."_

_"But I'm not tired anymore."_

Gripping her hip to try and keep her still, she pushed herself closer.

"_Steeeeella...I'm tired love."_

_"But I'm not apapo. Prosfero apapo emena pali."_

Mac loved when Stella spoke Greek. Oh he didn't know alot of Stella's language. But he knew what she was asking. Turning her in his arms, he could see the passion burning again in her eyes. Not waiting to be asked twice. He passionately kissed her. So deep, so passionate, as their tongues dueled against each other in their lovers dance.

Caressing his hands across her breasts. He could hear her sighs, and purrs coming from her mouth as their tongues still dueled in their dance. Breaking the kiss, Mac slid his tongue across her neck, her shoulders, until he reached her swollen orbs. Erotically biting down, and suckling, he heard her scream...

_"Etsi polys pathos den boro anapneo..."_

Mac wasn't sure what she passionately screamed out, but he had to admit it sounded erotic. So erotic that he slid his tongue down to her belly and began stroking his tongue in and out of her belly button.

Looking up he seen Stella tossing her head from side to side, as she bucked wildly off the bed yelling out again...

_"Ochi perissotero sas pathos is dolofonia me."_

That did it. Her sighs and cries were pushing him beyond the passion he was already feeling. Raising himself back up upon her, he entered her soakened core swiftly. Holding himself up with his hands on each side of the bed. Erotically moving deep within her, so out of control, as he plunged and plunged, until he felt her walls tighten around his swollen shaft. And as she released, he poured into her.

God so much passion and desire was burning them both in each others arms. The type of passion that was foreign to most couples who shared their love. Collapsing with gentle care on top of her, Stella began running her nails up and down his back.

_"Please Stella...you're killing me,"_ he whispered out.

_"I would never kill you Mac. I love you to much for that."_

_"You love, are insatiable. But I'm not complaining."_ He grinned.

Stella laughed.

Leaning up upon her, he wrapped her in his arms, and flipped her over. Holding her close they fell back into sleep.

The next time they awoke it was morning. Getting up out of bed, Mac headed towards the shower. While he ran the water, and climbed in the phone rang. Waking Stella out of sleep, she forgot she was at Mac's and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Stella??What are you doing at Mac's?"

Realizing where she was, she looked up and seen Mac staring from the door. Covering the reciever she whispered...

_"I forgot I wasn't at home. It's Danny. He knows I'm here Mac."_

"Hello...Stella, Stella. You there Stella?"

"Yeah Danny. Hold on okay. I'll get Mac for you."

Passing the phone to Mac, she buried her head in the pillow, while Mac caressed her back, letting her know it was okay.

"What is it Danny?"

"We found the third party that owns Pacha. Don and I are heading there now."

"Okay Danny. Keep me informed. Stella and I will be there shortly."

"Okay Mac. See you then."

Hanging up the phone. Danny poked Don.

"Hey...what the hell was that for Danno?"

"Guess who picked up the phone at Mac's?"

"Who?"

"Stella. And I can tell you this much. She sounded like she just woke up."

Smirking at each other, they headed out to pick up Mr. Donald Weaver.

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While Stella showered, Mac made them breakfast. Setting the coffee, Bacon, eggs, toast and strawberries on the table she walked out.

"How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Better thanks. Though I wish we could stay in bed all day."

Wrapping her in his arms he whispered...

"Me too Stel. But we always have tonight."

Sitting down, Stella rolled her breakfast around her plate.

"Stel...You're still not worried about Danny, are you?"

"No. As you said, they'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Listen love. The most they are going to be is excited for us. Sure there will be a few questions. But nothing we can't answer together. Now please eat Stella."

After breakfast they washed the dishes and headed over to Stella's to pick up more clothes. Parking the car, Mac walked up with her.

"Hey Mac."

"Yeah Stel?"

"How much should I pack?"

"It's up to you love. You are more then welcome to stay with me forever."

Stella smiled.

"Why am I begining to think you planned this."

"Honest love. I didn't plan anything. As I told you last night, we can take our relationship as slow as you'd like."

Stella thought about. She knew how much she and Mac loved each other, even before they started dating. From the very begining they both realized there was more then just friendship. The problem was, they were both to concerened with the rules of dating in the department. Also, they had both had very shaky relationship backgrounds. Another reason they shyed away from each other. They didn't want to lose their close friendship.

_"What are you thinking about Stel?"_ As he wrapped her up in his arms from behind.

_"Us. Our life together. What our future will be."_

_"Well...Even though I don't know for sure. I have an idea it will be filled with lots of love, respect, understanding, and most of children. You want to have children, don't you Stella?"_

_"Yeah...I do. At least two. Maybe even three,"_ she laughed.

_"We can have as many as you like Stella. For I will never tire of loving you, every chance I get."_

_"Oh Mac. You always make me see everything so vividly."_

_"It's vivid love, because it's the truth. I love you Stella. One day soon, you will be my wife, my companion,mother of our children, but most of you will always remain my best friend."_

Turning in his arms, they kissed in sweet passion.

"Do you have everything you need love?"

Looking Mac in the eyes she said...

"For now Mac. But if we can. I'd like to come back tonight and pack up the rest of the my stuff."

"Are you sure love? You want to move in together?"

"I do Mac. If you'll still have me."

"Of course I'll still have you. I told you Stella, this is forever. I have no intention of changing my mind. You Miss.Bonasara, are stuck with me. So tonight, we will grab a pizza, a bottle of wine, along with some boxes, and pack everything up. Maybe we can talk the boys into helping."

Stella laughed. As Mac took her hand and lead her to the car.

Mac knew this relationship was going to work out. For they had been best friends for years. They knew each others ups and downs, likes and dislikes, want and needs. But most of all, they knew each others hearts. Hearts that were full of love, kindness, and respect for each other.

Arriving at the station Danny was waiting.

"We got him Mac. He confessed to killing his partners. Hey Stel. You look good. Well rested," he laughed.

"Okay Messer. We know you know. So you can stop the little hints."

"Aww...in all honesting Stel. What the hell took you to so long? We all noticed the little changes a few years ago. We are happy for you. All of us."

Walking over Danny embraced her in a hug.

_"You are going to be forever happy Stella. Just put everything else to rest." _He whispered in her ear, so Mac couldn't hear.

_"Thanks Danny."_

_"_Danny, where's Flack?"

"He's putting our guest into a holding cell till he's picked up."

Once inside Mac headed to his office, to check his messages. As he listened, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Mac...it's Peyton. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming into the City tomorrow, and I'm really hoping we can talk. I have so much to explain to you. The most important being I made a mistake with us. I've realized that now. So I'll see you tomorrow around ninish, bye for now."_

Picking up the phone Mac called England.

"Yes, could you please connect me to 555-4755, thank you."

Mac hoped he wasn't to late to reach her. He didn't want her here. In fact, he didn't want anything to do with her at all. What she had done was childish, and uncalled for. Never in his life had he been treated with such little respect, as a Dear John letter. There was no way in hell he would even concider taking her back. Not getting an answer, he hung up.

As he looked out his office, he seen Stella walking by.

"Stella!! Can I see you for moment?"

"Sure Mac. What is it?"

_"Shut the door love_," he whispered.

Shutting the door, she walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I need you to listen to me carefully love. I recieved a call from Peyton. She's coming into the City tomorrow. She seems to think she's made a mistake with us."

Stella was shocked. But at the same time she was glad that Mac had shared this with her.

"So what are you going to do Mac?"

"I'm going to be truthful with her. Let her know that what we had was a mistake. She was right. I'm also going to let her know that I've moved on. With you."

Caressing her hand to Mac's cheek, she smiled.

"I love you Mac. I love you and trust you."

"I know you do Stel. I love you too"

Getting up, Stella left Mac's office.

**End Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After work, Stella, Mac and the boys headed over to her apartment with Pizza, beer and wine.

"Did you bring the boxes Sheldon?"

"I got them Danny. No worries."

Heading up to Stella's apartment, Danny put the Pizza on the table, along with the beer and wine. Then putting the boxes together, they began packing up her stuff.

"Jeez Stella. You sure don't have alot of stuff."

"I know Danny. I like to live lite," she laughed.

Sitting down to their Pizza, they discussed how they felt about their relationship.

"How do you guys really feel? Are you okay with Mac and I together?"

"Stel...we already told you. We are happy you both. In fact as Danny said earlier. It's about time. I mean think about it. You two know each other so well that you started even thinking alike. Remember that crime scene we were at. Mac walked in, at the same time you both said the exact same thing, and I said BOOM."

Stella laughed. Oh yeah, she remembered that day well.

"I believe as you put it...You two have been working together to long. You are thinking alike."

As they all laughed Stella heard a knock at the door. Getting up she answered it.

"Peyton?? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Stella. I was told Mac was here. May I see him please?"

"Sure. Mac!!"

Coming to the door Mac seen Peyton standing there.

"Hello Mac."

Hoping for at least a smile, she knew it wasn't going to happen. Not with that look of anger on Mac's face.

"What are you doing here Peyton? You said you weren't flying in till the morning."

"I know Mac. I was able to grab an earlier flight. I was hoping we could go out to dinner or something."

"I'll be right back Stella."

"Okay Mac."

Closing the door Danny and Flack wrapped Stella in their arms.

"It's going to be okay Stella."

"I know. I'm not worried guys. But thanks for the comfort."

"Anytime Stella. It's what family does."

"I can't believe she'd have the nerve to even come back here," said Danny.

"Either can I. Especially with how cowardly she was with that Dear John letter. come on Stel. Let's finish our Pizza."

Outside Stella's door, Mac stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You have alot of nerve showing up here Peyton. Even more nerve to come to Stella's home to see me."

"I know Mac. I truely do. But I needed to talk to you. I needed to appologize for saying good bye in a letter."

"You've said it. As far as I'm concerned it's over. Just go back to Engalnd Peyton. Your life is there, mine is here."

"Please Mac. I made a mistake. Give me a chance to make it all up to you."

"No. It's over Peyton. I never loved you, just as you never loved me. We shared a couple nights together. A few dates, but that's it. There was no solid foundation to continue. Going to London with you was the biggest mistake either one of us could have made"

"I never realized you felt like that Mac. So cold and distant."

"You left me Peyton. This is what you wanted. Take care of yourself Peyton. Have a safe flight back to London."

Knowing she had lost, knowing that ever being in Mac's arms again was impossible, she walked out into the cold, and hailed a cab to the Airport.

Walking back into the Stella's place, he seen they had all the boxes packed and ready to go.

"We'll start taking these to your car Mac. Come on Danno, Sheldon. Let's go."

Once the boys headed down to the car. Stella looked at Mac and said...

"Are you okay Mac?"

"I'm fine love. Everything is going to be fine. Now let's get you home."

Heading out of the apartment. Stella took Mac's hand.

When they got back to their home. Mac carried in the boxes, while Stella started the coffee. Bringing over two cups, they sat down, as he pulled her towards his chest, and just held her.

"I love you so much Stella. You've made my home complete. There was always something missing after Claire died. My life, my home, everything felt empty and hollow. Then when I started dating Peyton, I thought...could she be the one, or am I just filling the void of my loneliness from missing Claire."

Stella wrapped Mac tighter. Letting him know without words that she was listening.

"Then when that drug heist went down at the Station. I thought about my life. How quickly it could disappear. That's why I decided to go to London with Peyton. I knew deep down I didn't love her. But I also knew I no longer wanted to be alone."

Mac could feel Stella's warms tears on his shirt. Caressing her hair, he continued.

But once I got to London, I noticed the change in Peyton. There was not one night she spent in my Hotel in all the time I was there. Then the calls started at 3:33 everyday. I can honestly tell you Stella, that day I got the call to come home. I felt this huge weight lift off my shoulders. I guess I just begun to realize that this was where I belonged. With my team, and friends around me."

Stella gave Mac another little squeeze, as her tears continued to fall.

"It wasn't long after that I realized my heart had already found what had always been here in NY. You Stella. You were the one that my heart longed for, the one my soul needed to continue to live.

Stella couldn't speak. Her throat had closed from holding back her sobs. Looking up at Mac, he heard her sobs release. Not being able to control his own tears, they held each other while their pain was washed away by their tears of love.

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When their tears subsided, when they could both breathe again. Mac picked her up in his arms. Carrying her into the bedroom. He layed her upon the silken sheets. Turning around, he grabbed two candles from his drawer, and lit them.

As Stella watched, she was enthrawed with Mac's handsome face, as it glowed like a bronze God from the older days. Removing his shirt, Stella lost control of her breathing again. Never in her life had any man had this kind of effect on her.

Walking back towards the bed, Mac bent down on his knees. Caressing his fingers along Stella's breasts, he undid her buttons one by one, then carefully removing it, he seen her orbs already swollen, begging him without words to touch her. To help ease the ache that was building within her soul.

Sliding his hand down lower, he unclipped her pants, and pulled them sensually down and off.

_"Such beauty Stella. such passion I can see playing across your face."_

Sitting her up, he turned her towards him with her legs hanging off the bed. Then with gentle care, he laid her back down, caressed his hands down her legs, before raising them, and placing them over his shoulders.

Admiring her beautiful form, he strummed his fingers around her swollen bud. Watching as her eyes closed with heavenly passion. Seperating her lips, he opened and exposed her shinny wet sheath to the warm air that filled their room. Then without warning, he stroked his tongue across her as she cried out...

_**"Aaauuuuuhhhh..."**_

Feeding off her cries, he stroked his tongue with deeper licks, deeper caresses, until she poured herself onto the bed. Still needing more, even though he knew he was drowning her in his love. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. Her passion had become his, her need had become his need.

Plunging his tongue deep inside her, she gripped the sheets in ecstacy, as her hips raised off the bed to meet each stroke, each caresses. And when he had her back on the edge. Ready to fall off the relm of reality, he stood without breaking stride, and turned her onto all fours.

Pulling her up towards him, he entered her swiftly, while wrapping his hands around her breasts. Caressing, petting, stroking them, while moving sensually within her, as her head fell back against his shoulder. Then lowering his hands, he wrapped them protectively around her tummy, and whispered...

_"Tonight my love. Tonight I'm going to love you until you weep, I'm going to love you until you pass out in my arms. But most of all. I'm going to love you till my seed is so deep within your womb. Giving us what we both want. Our child."_

Stella purred at Mac's words. She twisted, she grinded, she pulled at his hair. Telling him without words that she accepted, and agreed to having his child. Their child. Their child that would be made from their passion, from their need and want. But most of all from their love.

Laying her flat out on her tummy, without breaking stride. He linked their hands, while giving her gentle nips upon her golden skin. Wild now, so out of control, both lost in the throws of ecstacy. They came in wild abandon, as the candlelight glistened across their skin.

To tired to move. Mac turned onto his side while his shaft stayed within her. Wrapping her tight in their spoon like position, neither spoke a word. For words weren't needed, not on this night. All that was needed was their passionate sighs filling their candlelit room.

A short time later, still laying within her sheath. Mac began his sensual assult once more. Gripping her hip, he erotically moved in long deep strokes.

"Maaaaaaaaaac...touch me...please...touch me everywhere."

Giving into her pleas, he rolled his fingertip around her bud, while moving deeper within her. So lost, so out of control again, as neither of them could stop the orgasm that was building within them. Turning onto his back, Mac took Stella with him, and as she sat up upon him, and began to move, he felt her walls tighten. And as she poured into him once more, and he into her, their fluids met, concieving what would become their very first child. Together as one, made from their everlasting love.

**End Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following morning Stella awoke before Mac. Heading to the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee. Checking in the fridge, she grabbed the eggs, and sausage.

_"I think I'll make Mac some french toast, and sausage."_

Stella wasn't sure why she was so giddy this morning. But she was. She felt ready to face the day. When the sausage was done, she added on the french toast, and placed the plates on a tray. Walking into the room, she sat down beside Mac, and took a tiny drop of syrup. Placing it on her lips, she bent down and kissed him.

Tasting her sweetness, Mac went deeper with the kiss, as he tossed her over onto the bed.

"Mmm...you taste awefully sweet this morning. Did you know Stel that there are several uses for maple syrup."

Smiling widely, she knew exactly what Mac was up too.

"Don't you dare Detective. Keep that idea to yourself." she giggled.

Not listening, he put some on his fingers, and began swirling it around her orb, causing it to swell from his touch.

_"Hissssss...damn you Mac. You're killing me."_

Oh yeah, he was. He could see her hips slightly raise themselves off the bed. Bending his head, he licked her orb, setting her whole body on fire. Taking more syrup, he traced it along her tummy, down her thighs, leaving one tiny drop on her already swelling bud.

_**"Maaaaaaaaaaaac**_...I'm going to be so sticky," she yelled out.

"No you won't love. For I'm going to have you for breakfast. I'm a very tidy boy. I always clean up my messes," he winked.

Keeping true to his word. He traced his tongue along her tummy, her thighs, until he got to the very heat of her. Spreading open her lips with care, he lowered his head and suckled her swollen bud_. God...the very taste of her mixed with the syrup was like an aphrodisiac, as he twirled, and rolled his tongue with heated passion._

_"Please Maaaaaaac...oh God. I'm..."_

Wanting her to let go. Wanting her to release, he clamped his mouth tightly around her as she came in wicked passion.

So out of control now, she slithered, and gripped the sheets, as he continued to keep her hips wrapped around his powerful arms.

Stella's body was drowning in liquid heat. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt like her world was spinning out of control.

Knowing he had her where he wanted her again. He climbed up upon her and plunged with one deep thrush, that sent them both into wicked desire.

Slowly coming back to reality, Mac looked up and seen the glazed sensual passion in his Stella's eyes.

"I love you Stella Bonasara. I love you more then I ever thought was possible."

With a tear in her eye, she whispered back...

_"Not as much as I love you Mac Taylor. Never as much as I love you."_

Laughing at her response, he spanked her butt, and headed towards the shower.

"Coming love?"

Scrambling from the bed, she yelled..."Wait for me, wait for me."

Jumping onto his back, Mac carried her into the soon to be steaming hot shower.

Turning on the taps, he placed Stella in first.

_"Mmm...this feels nice. So hoooooot Mac. You coming in."_

Leave it to Stella to make everything sound erotic. Causing him to become excited again.

Stepping in behind her, he wrapped her in his hand, and pulled her back against him. Leaning into her neck, he bit her then whispered...

_"Why do you do these things to me love? Why does your body, keep on giving me the fevered desire to want to love you endlessly?"_

_"Oh Mac...the same reason my body craves you. It's called love Mac. Unconditional love."_

Turning her in his arms, he passionately kissed her again, while lathering up her back, her hips, her thighs, until he reached the spot that he knew would drive her over the edge.

Biting into his shoulder, as the orgasm overtook her once again, Mac entered her swiftly. So swiftly, that Stella felt him touch her womb. Pouring deep within her again and again, Stella laid drained wrapped in his arms.

Carrying her back to the bedroom, he tossed her on the bed.

"Ouff!!"

"Get your beautiful body dressed Stella. Before I change my mind and give us both the day off."

Laughing at the temptation of her Detectives words. She quickly dressed, grabbed her badge, gun, and headed out the door.

**End Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**One month later...**

Mac awoke to the sound of the alarm. Not wanting to wake Stella just yet, he headed to the kitchen and started the coffee. Once it was perked, he filled two cups and walked back into the bedroom.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart. Wake up love. Time for work."

Slowly waking up, Stella smelled the fresh brewed coffee.

"Eww...what's that smell? Oh god, I'm going to be sick Mac."

Running into the washroom, Mac could hear here vomiting. Walking in, he grabbed a cold cloth, and placed it on her head.

"Are you okay love?"

"I think so. God I feel so ill. Please Mac, take the coffee away. I don't think I can tolerate it today."

"Okay love. I'll do that. I'll get you some juice."

"No. It's okay Mac. I don't think my stomach could accept anything right now."

Heading back to the bed, Stella plopped back down.

"Sweetheart. You were fine last night. You enjoyed the Pasta and salad. Could it be you ate to much of it?"

"I don't think so Mac. I just need to sleep."

Laying flat on her back, Mac began caressing her tummy, while holding her close.

"Why don't you stay home today love. Just to be safe."

"Are you sure Mac? What if we get a case."

"Danny, Sheldon, Lindsey and I can handle it. You just rest."

Mac truely was concerned. He had never seen Stella so sick. Passionately kissing her, she fell into his touch, his taste, his love. Not wanting him to go, she wrapped her legs around his, and held them there.

"What are you up to Stel? I have to go to work."

_"Not until you love me."_ She whispered seductively.

"You...are...insatiable. But who am I to refuse your beauty."

Lifting her out of her silken gown, he dropped it to the floor. And just as he was ready to caress her perfumed skin she ran from the bed.

"Blaaaaaaah, blaaaaaaaaaah. _I change my mind Mac. Just go to work. I love you."_

"I love you too Stella. I'll stop by at lunch to check on you."

"Okay. Blaaaagh."

Leaving out the door, Mac couldn't stop thinking her being so sick, and alone. Parking his car, he walked into his office.

"Morning Mac. Where's Stella?"

"She's sick Lindsey. Could you do me a favour."

"Sure. What is it Mac."

"Can you go by the house and check on her for me in a couple hours. I have to meet the Chief before lunch."

"Sure. I'll do that Mac. Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Most likely the flu."

"I'll pick her up some nice soup before I check on her. Don't worry Mac, she'll be fine."

Leaving Mac's office, Lindsey headed in to see Adam about the evidence from her case.

**Meanwhile...**A new breed of killers hit NY.

They got off the bus.

"Damn, look at this place Ronald, we can find lots of young girls here to play with."

"Did I not tell you to behave yourself? Shut your bloody mouth."

"I'm sorry Ronald. It's just...It's been to long. I need something. The pain in my stomach is killing me."

He knew his brother was ill. Almost as ill as he was. But he was able to control himself better. The need to kill didn't crave, like his brothers did.

"I promise you Johnny. Once we get settled, we'll do a kill okay. Just be patient.

"Okay Ronald. I promise. I'll try."

"That's all I ask of you Johnny. Now let's go."

Heading out of the station, they searched for a place to stay.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at home, Stella was feeling a whole lot better. After taking a shower, she grabbed some juice and sat down.

_Knock, knock._

"Just a minute. Oh, hi Lindsey, what's up?"

"Mac said you were sick. So I brought you some soup."

"Aww, that's sweet. He sent you to check on me, didn't he?"

Laughing Lindsey said...

"Yeah. He did. He was very concerned about you."

"I'm fine now. Though I'm glad you are here. Now I have a lift into work."

"Are you sure Stella. You still look a little pale."

"I'm fine Lindsey. Let's go."

After locking the door, they headed to the lab.

**End Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When they arrived at the station, Mac was still with the Chief.

"Stel...what are you doing here? Mac said you were sick."

"I was Danny. But I'm fine now. I must have just ate to much last night."

"Okay. As long as you're feeling alright. Mac's still with the Chief."

"I know. Lindsey told me. So any new cases?"

"Nah. Nothing yet. But the day is young."

Laughing as they headed up the stairs, Mac walked in.

"Stella...Why are you out of bed love. You should be at home resting."

"I'm fine now Mac. You must have been right. I just ate to much last night."

Mac looked at her oddly. She still looked aweful pale, and tired.

"I really wish you would have stayed at home Stella. You still look ill love."

"I'm fine Mac. Stop worrying."

Giving her a fevered stare, he said...

"Never Stella. Never will I stop worrying about you."

Smiling at his words, Lindsey interrupted them.

"Grab your kits guys. Don just called. They found a female victim behind the alley on 52nd street."

"Just when I thought the day wouldn't get interesting," said Danny.

When they arrived at the crime scene, they were met by Flack.

"What have you got Don?"

"Female victim. Catherine O'Donall. She was found by the young lady to your right. She's pretty shaken up. Say's she was walking through the alley, when she seen the victims hand sticking out of the trash bin."

"Okay. Lindsey check on our witness please."

"Sure Mac."

"Sheldon. Time of death please."

"No more then three hours ago Mac. Rigor is just setting in."

"Was she sexually assulted?"

"Afraid so Mac. She's been sexually tortured too. I won't know what was used on her till I get her back to Sid."

"Okay. Danny take Stella and search the area. See if you can find anyone who may have seen something. I'll stay here with Lindsey and collect the evidence. Sheldon, get our victim to the lab. Ask Sid to collect a rape kit, and to check the body carefully for any trace."

"Okay Mac."

"Lindsey, how's our witness doing?"

"She's pretty messed up Mac. The EMT's are going to take her to the Hospital. They think she may suffering from shock."

After collecting DNA from the bin, and the surrounding area, they headed back to the lab. Looking at his watch, Mac noticed it was already six.

"Sheldon...did Sid find anything unusual on our female victim?"

"Nothing yet Mac. He said to apologize. He's pretty backed up right now. So I collected the rape kit, and scanned her body. But nothing unusual was found. Lindsey's working on the samples from the rape kit now."

"Okay, thanks. Where's Stella?"

"Danny took her home about an hour ago. She said she wasn't feeling to well again."

"Hmm...okay. I'm going to head home. Call me if you find anything."

"I will Mac. Tell Stella to feel better."

Heading to his car, Mac stopped off at the Pharmacy and picked up some nausea caplets for Stella, along with some ginger ale.

When he got home, he found her sound asleep on the couch. Pouring some ginger ale into a glass, he walked over and woke her up.

"Stella...sweetheart. Wake up."

"Mmm...oh Mac, you're home. Any luck with the case?"

"Not yet love. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Kind of hungry. But besides that, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm going to make you something lite. Drink some ginger ale for now."

Stella smiled. She had to admit, she loved how comforting Mac was being with her. Getting up off the couch, she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist, while her hands slid down his thighs.

_"What are you up to there love?"_

_"I'm up to making love to my future husband if he's interested."_

Bringing up her hand, she undid his belt, then his pants, letting them slide down to the floor.

_"Oh my...looks like you're already ahead Mac."_ She whispered as she wrapped her hand around his already swollen shaft.

_"Sweetheart? You are playing a very dangerous game."_

_"Mmm...I like danger Mac. Especially your type of danger."_

Mac had never seen so frisky. Not more then a few hours ago she was ill. But now she was acting like she never was. Feeling the sensual pull that Stella was causing Mac picked her up, and carried her into their room.

_"That's it love. I warned you."_

Giggling with excitement, Mac tossed her onto the bed, and covered her body with his. Pulling at her blouse, he tore it off, and tossed it to the floor, followed by her pants. Then wrapping his fingers in her hair, he kissed her with heated passion.

Assulting her senses, Stella clawed her fingernails down his back, leaving behind her scratches, as Mac hissed.

_"Hissss...damn Stel. Let up on the claws."_

_"Mmm...sorry Mac. I can't help it, my body feels like it's on fire. Please, I need more. I don't want passion Mac, I just want to feel you deep inside me. I want to feel you touch my womb again, and burn my soul to mesh with yours."_

Her words were driving him insane. He was lost to everything around them. Everything except his lover and her body that was craving his touch. His touch that she needed to live, to breathe, to survive.

So lost in each other, as Mac plunged her deep, causing her to purr out his name...

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

_"God Stella. You are so giving. I can feel your walls tightening around me."_

Not wanting to lose the sensation, Mac gave her a tongue dualing kiss, one that was so out of control, so raw, so passionate, they came apart in each others souls. Collapsing on top of her, they could feel their hearts keep beat with each other. So fast, so quickly, that they could barely find their breath.

"God Stella...I don't think I can move."

"Mmm...I know how you feel Detective. I love you Mac. So much."

"I love you to sweetheart. How are you feeling now?"

"Mmm...satisfied. Beautiful, loved."

"Good. Get use to it. For everyday of your life that's all you'll ever feel."

Giving her one last kiss. Mac rolled off her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Try and sleep now love."

Snuggling in closer, Stella closed her eyes, and finally fell into sleep.

**End Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A short time later, they sat down to the dinner Mac had made. He had a feeling Stella would like his bbq chicken, with veggies and baked potato, and salad. As she put a piece of the tender chicken into her mouth she...

"Mmmm...oh Mac, this is great. But it needs more sauce."

Mac looked at her.

"Umm...Stella. It's fully seasoned."

"I know that Mac, but I need more spice. More kick." She laughed.

As he watched her add more sauce, he became puzzled.

"Sweetheart. You are going to have heartburn if you add anymore to that piece of chicken. I don't want you being sick again later."

Smiling at him with her sweet smile, she cleaned her plate. Never had Mac seen her eat that quickly.

"Would you like somemore Stella?"

"Mmm..no thanks, I'm stuffed. So what's for dessert?"

He couldn't believe she wanted dessert already. They had just finished supper.

"I thought we could out for dessert. I'm thinking that little bakery that has the outside seating."

"Sounds great. I'll get our coats."

Mac just couldn't figure her out tonight. She was hyper, insatiable in the bedroom, and overly hungry. Not that he was complaining. For he loved her antics in and out of the bedroom.

But it was like she was glowing. So much energy, after being sick this morning. It just didn't make sense. It was like she was never ill at all.

"You coming Hon. I don't want to miss out on our dessert," she laughed.

As they walked out onto the street, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Mac. You know what we should do?"

"No. What love?"

"We should find a place to hide, and make love in the chilled NY air."

"Sweetheart. Where are these ideas coming from?" He smirked.

"Mmm...I don't know. I just feel like making love outside. It's a beautiful night. We could hide behind some trees or something."

"Stella Bonasara, you are very naughty tonight."

"Come on Mac. Haven't you ever wanted to make love in the open. To have the thrill of getting caught or seen by people walking by?"

"Not really Stella. We are Detectives. How would it look if we got caught? Could you imagine the talk at the lab. Especially with Flack and Messer. We'd never live it down."

Stella didnt care. She was kind of shocked herself. She knew this wasn't like her, but she was just feeling so wild and carefree tonight.

"I don't care Mac. Let's go."

Dragging him towards the trees, Mac tried to persuade her to change her mind.

"Come on sweetheart. I thought you wanted dessert?"

"Oh...don't worry Mac. I'll have my dessert very soon." she giggled.

Mac had to admit, the thrill of getting caught was great. But it was the thought of getting caught with their pants down that bothered him.

He knew damn well Sinclair would be through the roof when he found out his lead Detective was playing naughty games that belonged in the bedroom.

"Stella...as much as the thrill of this is effecting my senses, I have to say no love. We need to think of the Department. especially the Media if they caught wind of it."

Sighing_..."Yeah. I guess you're right Mac. But you owe me."_

"I promise love, as soon as we get home, you can have me for your second dessert." He winked.

Walking back towards the crowded street of NY. Mac breathed a sigh of relief.

When they arrived at the little bakery. Stella ordered a slice of the NY Chocolate Cheesecake. While Mac opt for the NY Apple Pie with Vanilla Ice Cream. As they ate, Stella kept sneaking her fork onto his pie.

"Mmm...oh, that is heavenly. Here...try my Cheesecake."

Taking a bite, Mac had to admit it was heavenly. But not as heavenly as his fiance's beautiful smile.

"Mac...stop looking at me like that."

"Like what love."

"Like you want to make love to me. Right here on this table."

"Umm...Stel. I think it's time we head home."

Stella couldn't agree more. For she had seen that fevered look several times on Mac's face. It was the look that said...

"I'm going to eat you whole."

Walking back towards their home. Stella could feel her body already responding to his sensual glare.

**End Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As they neared their home. Mac couldn't tolerate the heat radiating from Stella's hand. Swiftly pinning her to the wall, he passionately kissed her, driving her already hightened senses into overdrive.

**"Maaaaaaaaac!!"**

_"Shhh!! We don't want to wake the neighbours love. I thought you wanted to make love outside?"_

Stella did alright. So badly. But now that it was a reality, she began to think twice.

_"Umm...Mac. Ummm..."_

_"Shhh...just feel love."_

Taking her hand, Mac placed it on his already swollen shaft.

_"This is what you've done to me love. You teased me all night long. You made me hunger for you. For the taste of you. The touch of your scented skin, melting into mine."_

Stella could feel her sheath begin to tingle, she could feel her heart race out of control. Everything that was Mac Taylor, was burning within her soul.

Mac knew he was frightening her. He knew she was on the edge. He knew with just one touch, one kiss, she burst her orgasm onto his hand. Picking her up swiftly, he unlocked the door, ran up the stairs, and placed her on their bed.

_**"Don't move." **_He hissed in fevered passion.

Move!! She couldn't even breathe. Let alone move. Her body was riding a one way train to Mac heaven. And oh God, what a place to be.

Watching him as his undid his belt, and carefully bind her hands to the post. So hot, so erotic, she lost her breath as his pants dropped to the ground. It never cease to amaze her how full, thick and long his shaft was.

_"Please Mac...touch me."_

Prowling towards the bed, he climbed like an animal, and began nipping at her ankles, her calves, her thighs, till he got to the very heat of her. Spreading her legs wide, he watched in fevered passion as her pearly fluid seeped from her swollen bud.

_"Now my love. I will keep true to my word. And eat you whole."_

**Oh my Goooood!!** was all she screamed out as the orgasm over took her. Mac clamped down on her bud, and suckled, licked, stroked, as she bucked her hips off the bed. So mad with passion, with desire, with burning love, that her screams drove him to go deeper within her core using his tongue.

He could see he was torturing her in a sensual way. He could see her skin glistening from the force of his tongue deep within her. Knowing he was sensually drowning her in his passion. He stroked his tongue right up her body to her neck. Then with one swift move, he released the belt, as her hands fell to her side.

_"Wrap your legs around me love. That's it. Wrap them tight."_

Listening to his words, following his instruction. He plunged her full force. So out of control they both were. So lost in each others souls, that neither could form a coherent thought. Meeting each stroke with the raise of her hips, each plunge, each caress, they both poured into each other.

Still not wanting to stop, Mac began again. So hard, so fast, shocked Stella's senses into his erotic world of wicked sin. The type of sin most couples only dream of.

_"This is what you did to me love. You drove me beyond control._ _Never do I want to stop. Even when my seed is deep within you again. I'll not stop. Even when you beg me to release, I'll love you again."_

Stella had never felt so loved. She had never had such vivid colors and erotic images like she had in her mind caused from Mac's endless love. As much as she wanted to tell him what she was feeling, she couldn't. For everything had disappeared. Everything. Except for Mac's touch.

A while later. Mac released himself from her gorgeous form. As he did, she began to shiver. Pulling her into his arms, he placed her head carefully on his scar. Then covering them both up, they fell into sleep whispering their love.

**End Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The following morning, Mac awoke Stella for work.

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart, wake up. Come on Stel, wake up."

"Mmm...Oh God!!

Running to the bathroom, she threw up again. Only this time she couldn't stop the nausea from taking over. Grabbing a cloth, Mac applied it to her head.

"That's it love. You're going to the Hospital. This is the second morning you've been sick."

"No...no Hospital. Please Mac. It will pass. It did yesterday."

"Listen love. I'm concerned. I don't like you being so ill all the time. It's not healthy for your body to lose so much fluid. We are going and that's final."

Heading out the washroom, Mac dressed quickly, then helped Stella. As he tried to put her into her shirt, she threw up again. Only this time on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it."

"I don't care about the damn carpet Stella. I care about you. Now finish dressing."

Once Stella was dressed she went to take a nausea capsle.

"What are you doing Stella? No. You're not taking anything till you see the doctor."

"Please Mac. I'll never make it in the car if I don't."

"Then we'll take a bag with us. But no pills Stella. Not until we find out what is making you so sick."

Walking her to the car, he helped her in.

"Here love. I'll buckle you up."

"Thanks. I'm sorry Mac. I don't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Caressing her face, he whispered...

"Don't ever say you are causing me trouble again stella. You're not. I'm very concerned, and worried right now. Not troubled. Notice the difference love."

Getting into the drivers side, Mac took the quickest route to the ER.

When they arrived, Mac called for a nurse.

"Excuse me sir. Could you please calm down. Tell me the problem."

"I'm Det. Mac Tayor. This is my Fiancee, Det.Bonasara. She's been ill the past two mornings. Severly ill. She needs to be checked by a doctor immediately."

"Okay. If you could have seat here Mrs. Bonasara. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?? What the hell for. She needs a doctor. Not questions."

Stella had never seen Mac lose it like that. He was beyond concerned.

"Calm down Mac. It's okay."

"Can you tell me when the problem started?"

"Sure. Yesterday morning. I woke up, and felt a rush of nausea followed by vomiting. It stopped mid day. After that I was fine. Then this morning it was worse. I couldn't stop at all."

The nurse was smiling. She had an idea exactly what was wrong with Stella.

"Can you tell me. Have your breasts been tender lately? Have you happened to skip your monthly."

"Come to think of it. Yeah. I didn't have one last month. Why? Is that important?"

"It is. I'll tell you what. Have a seat over there, and I'll be right back."

"Have a seat over there? Are you insane. She's ill. She needs to be seen now."

"Relax Det. Taylor. I'll be right back with the OBGYN."

"Huh!!"

Mac was confused. Stella wasn't though as it finally hit her.

"Oh my God!!"

"What love? Are you going to be sick again? Nurse. Nurse!!"

"Calm down Mac. I know what's wrong."

"You do? What is it love?"

Before Stella could answer the OBGYN showed up.

"Good morning. I'm Dr.Long. You must be Stella."

"I am."

"If you would both come with me."

Walking into a room. Stella sat down as a nurse took a tube of blood from her.

"What's that for?"

"Mac...please calm down. I think we are pregnant." She giggled.

Silence. Nothing but silence filled the little room.

"Mac!! Mac, are you okay? You've gone pale. Maybe you should sit down."

Plopping into a chair, Mac just stared in awe.

"Did you say...are we...are you sure?"

"Well...not yet. But in a minute or so we will be," she laughed again. Here comes the doctor."

"Okay. I have some good news for you. Is this your husband by the way?"

"Soon. We're not married yet. Though we plan on it in a year or so."

"You may want to make it sooner then a year. You're pregnant Stella. I'd say you're about seven weeks along now. Do you have a OBGYN?"

"Umm...no, she giggled. Pregnant...are you sure."

"Absolutely. If you like. I can take you on as my patient."

"Oh yes. Please. That'd be great. Oh my God Mac. We're pregnant."

Looking over at Mac. She noticed he was still in shock.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be Stella. It usually takes a bit to sink in. You just sit here till he comes around. It won't be long. I'll make your appointment with me for two weeks from now. That way we can better acquainted."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"You are most welcome. Oh...he's coming around." She laughed walking out the door.

**End Chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As Stella looked over at Mac, she noticed he was still awefully pale.

"Oh Mac. Are you going to be okay?"

Lifting his head, Stella seen a lone tear in his eye.

"Maaaac...oh Mac. Are you not happy about us being pregnant so soon?"

Still not saying a word, he got up, walked towards her, and collapsed on his knees. Resting his head on her tummy. He kissed it over and over. Not saying a word, just allowing his tears of happiness to flow.

Stella carefully stroked his hair, as she began to cry.

"You are happy, aren't you Mac?"

Looking up at her with tears still streaming from his eyes, he choked out...

"I'm more then happy love. You have given me everything I could have dreamed of. A home, your friendship, your trust, your love. But most of all our child. I've dreamed of this Stella. Each night since the day you said you were in love with me, and I with you, I prayed that this would happen."

Mac's words were making her heart swell. She could barely breathe with the love Mac was given her. So much in her life, she wanted a family. So much, she wanted to be loved beyond the relm of this life. And she finally had been.

"Stella...?"

"Yes Mac?"

"Will you marry me. Say you'll marry now instead of a year from now. Please love. Don't deny our child my name. Our name, that we will share for the rest of our lives."

So many tears were flowing from her eyes. So much love that was bursting within he heart and soul.

"Yes Mac. Yes I'll marry you. Right here, right now if you wish."

Standing up Mac wrapped her in his arms. Then picking her up, he carried her from the room. Not caring who was watching, ignoring the stares, the aww's and oh so sweet. As they walked by the nurses, doctors and people in the waiting room.

"I'm going to take you home love. I'm going to wait on you hand and foot. I'm going to pamper you so much that our child will know from the womb that he or she is loved."

Unlocking the car door, he placed Stella delicately in the seat. Then strapping the belt around her he kissed her, and closed the door. Opening the drivers side, he got in and started the car.

When they arrived at home. Mac undid her belt, picked her up and carried her into the house. Taking the stairs two by two, he carefully laid her on their bed.

"Do you need anything love? Anything I can get you?"

"Just you Mac. All I need is you."

Laying down beside her, Mac wrapped her carefully in his arms like a spoon. Then placing his hands on their child, he whispered...

"Sleep now love. I promise I'll be here when you and our child wake."

When he was sure Stella was asleep. He crawled from the bed and called Don.

"Flack."

"Flack. It's Mac. I'm not going to be in today unless it's an emergency."

"Are you okay Mac?"

"I'm fine Don. Let the team know please. Tell them we will inform them tomorrow on what's happening here."

"Sure Mac. I can do that."

"Thanks Don."

Hanging up the phone. Mac headed back to their bed, climbed back in, wrapped his soon to be wife in his arms again. As he watched her and their child sleep.

**End Chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As Mac continued to watch her sleep. He Thought about what their child would be like. How he/she would act. Would it be a quiet baby, or a noisy baby. Would it look like Stella, or would it have his looks. Most importantly, would he/she be healthy.

Oh he knew he didn't have to worry about the child being loved. For their child would get lots of love from the two of them, and their CSI family.

Tearing up again. Mac realized he didn't have her ring yet. Oh he knew she would never accept anything huge on her finger. No. It would have to be dainty like her.

Climbing out of bed again. He carefully covered up his family, and headed out the door. He knew of a little Jeweler across the way, that had the most dainty little diamond rings he had ever seen. Walking in Mac said good morning to the Jeweler.

"Good morning sir. I'm interested in purchasing three items. First I need a very delicate engagemnet ring. Followed by two matching wedding bands. Can you help me?"

"I sure can sir."

Pulling a group of engagement rings, Mac looked them over. Then he seen it. The little delicate lone diamond, that twinkled at him. Telling him without words, that this was the one his Stella would love.

"I'll take this one. Do you have it in a six?"

"I do sir. Now I'll show you our wedding sets."

Picking out two plain wedding bands. Mac payed for them on credit card and left the store. Heading to the florest, he picked up one dozen roses. Eleven white, and one single red one. After paying for them, he went back home.

Checking on his wife to be and his child, he noticed they were both still sleeping. Closing the door again, he walked to kitchen and made a special lunch for himself and for his wife and child. Once he had everything ready. He pulled the rings from his jacket pocket.

Taking out the engagement ring, he placed it inside the single red rose. Then heading into the bedroom, he placed the tray down and woke his beautiful lady.

"Stella...Stella, sweetheart. Wake up love. I've brought you some lunch. Come on love. You need to eat."

Slowly waking up, she opened her eyes and smiled when she seen the roses sitting on the tray.

"Oh Mac!! They are gorgeous. Thank you."

"Not as gorgeous as you my love. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The nausea has gone."

"Good love. I've brought you some lunch."

As Stella smiled she noticed something inside the red rose.

"Mac...pass me the single red rose."

"Why love. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just the top of the flower is shinning for some reason."

"It is? Hmm..I didn't even notice that."

Handing her the single red rose, she slowly opened the petals. And as she seen the dainty little ring, she teared up.

"Oh Mac...oh...it's so delicate."

"Not as delicate as you are sweetheart."

Taking the ring from her, he got down on one knee.

"Stella Bonasara. I never realized how lonely and sad my life was until you came into it. I thought after Claire died I would never find someone to share my life with. My world with. Then came you. With your beautiful smile, your stubborn ways, your sensitive nature. It was you Stella, that taught me how to smile again, how to cope with my grief and pain. It was you sweetheart that taught me it was okay to be angry, and hurt with the loss I had suffered. But most of all Stella, it was you who gave me what I truely needed to live again. Our child. Our child and your unconditional love."

Stella was in tears, she couldn't stop her heart from bursting free with the love and trust she was being given from Mac.

"Please Stella. Please say you'll marry me. Please say you'll allow me to fill your life, our child's life with my love. Please Stella."

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't control the love that was within her heart.

"Yes Mac. Yes, for the second time today. I'll marry you."

Slipping the delicate ring on her finger, he kissed it. Then bringing himself off his knees, he sat back on the bed. Watching, as she admired the tiny little diamond that was full of love. Mac's love.

Looking up, Stella noticed Mac's eyes were misted again. Taking her hand she caressed his face. Then without a spoken word he leaned in and kissed her passionately. And as he broke the kiss, he heard her softly whisper...

"Love me Mac. Take me in your arms and love me."

Carefully climbing in beside her, he unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her beautiful black bra. Taking his fingertips, he caressed along her shoulder, taking the strap with him, as he slipped it off her gorgeous form. Continuing his passionate quest, he slid her pant down her ankles and off, while raining soft kisses along her thigh.

Oh, he knew he would love her this afternoon. He would love her with such passion, such control that Stella would feel nothing except for his touch, his kiss, his sensual love.

Removing his own clothes, he climbed up upon her. Making sure his weight was rested on his strong arms, and not on where their child nestled warm and safe. As Stella watched in misted passion, she felt Mac's warm tear fall onto her lips. Tasting what was the love that was Mac Taylor.

Lowering his head, he began raining wet tears, and sweet kisses across her breasts. Feeling the cool NY air chill across her skin from his tears. Then softly, delicately, he took her swollen orb into his mouth, and began erotically suckling. Not hard, just tenderly. So as not to hurt her sensitive breasts.

Stella was lost once again in a rainbow of colors. Vivid colors, that spoke volumes without words, of Mac's touch. Raining his kisses lower, he stopped at her tummy. Stopped where his child was nestled, sleeping, growing each moment that passed by.

"Hello my child. I'm your daddy speaking. I just want to let you know that you are going to be so loved by your mommy and I. You are going to be cherished and nurtured each and everyday from the womb until you are born. Then when we meet for the first time. You will know what love is. You will know that you have family that will keep you safe, warm, but most of all loved."

Stella was so lost in love. She was so lost in everything that was Mac. Such sensitivity, and warmth was swelling her already happy heart.

Leaving behind a wet tear on his child, he continued his kisses across her thigh. Then when he reached her spot that he knew would bring her into their sensuality, he suckled her bud with such passion, that Stella burst free from the orgasm that had built with each kiss, each word, each touch that was her husband.

Moving himself back up upon her, he linked their fingers together, and brought them over her head.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeella...he moaned out. Open for me love. allow me to love you the way you need to be loved. Allow my soul to melt into yours once more."

Wrapping her legs around him, she could feel his thickened shaft enter her core. And as he began to move within her, they stared into each others souls. Never once did they close their eyes. Never once did they lose their undying passion within each other.

As each stroke became deeper. As each plunge went beyond the relm of their room. They both came. Came in each others souls, each others hearts. Leaving behind in its wake nothing but their tears of love.

**End Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A short time later Mac fed Stella lunch.

"Mmm...I think that's enough Mac. I'm stuffed."

"Just one more bite love. Please."

Taking the last forkful of peach pie, Mac removed the dishes off to the side. Then leaning back on the bed, he reached over and kissed her.

"Mm...you taste very sweet sweetheart. Let me try that again."

Laughing..."Maaaac...stop."

He laughed with her, as he licked his tongue around her lips, tasting the peach flavour that was left upon her.

"So what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know Mac. What do you want to do?"

"Get married. Call our team, tell them to meet us at City Hall. Have a quick little ceremony, and then a beautiful walk through the park."

"Oh Mac. That sounds so wonderful. Should you call the team? Or should I?"

"How about we both do it."

Picking up the phone. Mac called Flack's cell.

"Flack."

"Don. It's Mac."

"And Stella." She laughed.

Then together they said...

"We are getting married this afternoon. We want you all to be there with us. Please say you'll come."

"Wow. You're kidding. I thought you two were waiting a year?"

"We changed out minds. We'll tell you why when we see you this afternoon."

"Okay. I take it your news is good. I'll let the others know Mac."

"Thanks Don. Around two, don't be late."

"We won't Mac."

Hanging up the phone. Don gathered the team together.

"Listen up guys. Stella and Mac are getting married this afternoon. That gives us less then three hours to plan there reception. Nothing fancy. Just something small that says we love them."

"Danny smirked.

"Christ Don. I've never heard you talk like that. I thought they were waiting a year?"

"Mac said something came up. That he'd let us know this afternoon."

Sheldon thought about. A quick ceremony. Just CSI family around.

"Oh my God. They're pregnant."

"I'm sorry. What was that Sheldon?"

"I said. Mac and Stella are pregnant. Think about it. She was very ill yesterday. But by the afternoon she was fine. Then Mac called in this morning. He informed Don that neither of them would be in, and he'd explain later."

"Well...I'll be damned. Way to go Mac."

"Aww...this is exciting. Stella must be excited. She's always wanted a family of her own. We really need to make this day special for them."

"You're right Lindsey. So let's get situated, and get things set up."

Once everyone had their asigned task, they headed out to get everything in order.

Meanwhile...

Stella dressed in a beautiful black sleek dress. Reaching for the pearls she had, she tried to clip them on.

"Maaaaac!!"

Thinking she was upset or in pain, he ran into the room like a bullet.

"What is it love? Is it the baby?"

"Calm down Mac. I just need help with my necklace."

Mac knew he was a nervous reck. He knew for the next eight and a half months, he'd be concerned for his child and his wife. Attaching her pearls, Mac noticed what she was wearing. Oh boy...he remembered that dress from the case she worked on with Flack.

Tracing his fingers down her back, he watched as skin began to chill. Then taking his lips, he sensually kissed her nape, followed by her back.

_"Maaaac...if you keep doing that, we'll never get out of here."_

_"I know love. But you are to beautiful. Your gorgeous sunkissed skin, and sleek slender body is driving me to distration."_

Stella laughed.

"Just wait for a few months Mac. Then tell me I'm still slender and sleek."

Looking up at their reflection in the mirror. Looking her right in her warm sweet eyes, he said...

"Trust me love. With each moment our child grows within you. With each kick, and ripple he/she gives. Is just one more minute, one more second. You become even more beautiful then you are now."

Such words melted her heart. Mac had given her so much. Never did she think this kind of happiness was possible. Oh she knew she deserved it, just as Mac did. But it still felt like a dream to her. A dream she hoped she never woke up from.

"I hope I never wake up from this dream Mac."

"Trust me love. This is no dream. This is our reality. This is our life. Together. Just you, me and our child. Trust in that Stella. Trust in our love. For everything you are feeling is real. Every touch, every caress, every day of every moment it is us Mrs.Stella Taylor."

Turning her in his arms. He passionately kissed her, as her gown slid to the ground.

**End Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As her gown slid to the ground, Mac's hands caressed there way down her body, till he was caressing her bum. With little tiny circles, he could feel Stella grind herself tighter against his already swollen shaft.

So giving she was, so full of passion, and desire. Not wanting to mess her hair, Mac carefully back them over to the chair. Then sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap.

Sitting her upon his shaft, he slowly stretched her wide with his thickened shaft, causing her to purr out his name...

_"Maaaaaaaaaac..."_

_"Easy love. Just take me in slow. That's it love. Nice and slow."_

Once she was fully embedded in him, she began to move with sensual strokes, as her head fell back to feel more of Mac's passion he was feeding her soul.

Wrapping his arms around her hips, he brought up his own to meet hers. Moving in erotic rhythm, he caressed and kissed her swollen breasts. Never letting up, even when she whispered...

_"Maaac...the pleasure is to much..."_

_"I know love. I feel it too. I feel each sensual stroke, each sensual plunge, as we move together in rhythm."_

Picking her up, he carried her while still within, and laid her upon the bed.

_"I'm sorry about your hair love. I'll try not to mess it too much."_

Stella didn't care. She no longer wanted Mac to be gentle. She wanted to feel everything that was Mac Taylor. Her husband, her lover, her best friend. tossing him over, she took the lead. As her nails scraped across his chest, leaving red marks behind. Bending her head, she kissed each mark, each scratch, that drove him over the edge.

_"Steeeeeella...please..."_

Never had she heard Mac beg like that. Like the way he made her beg for release. Enjoying the sensual looks Mac was giving her as he tossed his head back, and allowed her to take him into the world of her wicked sin, of her little game she was playing.

For he knew in the end, when she was on the edge, that it would be her begging him to release.

Moving herself lower, she took his thickened shaft into her mouth, playing it with passion, and pleasure. So much pleasure that Mac screamed out his orgasm...

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella."_

Pouring himself into her mouth, she swallowed with greed. The taste of him was intoxicating, it was pure desire, filled with endless love.

Moving back upon him, she positioned herself on the tip of his already swollen shaft again. Then moving in rhythm she rocked back and forth, as they both became lost within each other. Then when she was on the edge, when she could feel her orgasm build, he flipped her under him, and took everything that was in each of their souls. Until they both wrapped each other tightly within their arms.

_"Please Mac...please help me release."_

That was all he needed to hear. That was all his soul wanted to hear her say. For he now knew, she was as lost as he in their world of sensual love. Giving her one last stroke, one last plunge, he poured into her giving body. Poured and poured as the orgasm wouldn't stop.

When they had both found their hearts again. When they were both capable of a coherent thought, Mac cleaned the glistening sweat from their warm bodies. Then looking over at the clock, he noticed it was one thirty.

"Shoot. Aww sweetheart. Looks like we are going to be late for our own wedding."

Laughing at the beauty of it all. Stella could care a less. For she was where she wanted to be. In her husbands arms. Wrapped safe and secure in his love.

**End Chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Quickly getting dressed. They headed out the door.

"Come on Mac, move your buns." She laughed.

"You my love are driving me to distraction again. Behave yourself Mrs.Taylor."

Stella laughed again. She couldn't help but be so happy. She was marrying the most sensitve, most loving, most handsome man in the world. Plus she was having their baby. She now had everything, she had ever dreamed of. So she felt she had every right to happy.

When they arrived at City Hall the team was already there.

"Stella!! Come on, let's get you ready." Yelled Lindsey.

"What!! I am ready Lindsey."

"No. Your not. Let's go. Oh...by the way Mac. You look so handsome in your tux."

"Hey!! Get back here with my wife. Where is she taking her?"

"You'll see Mac. Let's go. We even got your license for you."

"You're kidding. You did that for us?"

"Of course Mac. It's what family does. Now give us the 411 on Stella." Danny laughed.

"Huh?? What 411?"

The team just laughed. They knew when Mac was ready he'd tell them about the pregnancy.

Heading into City Hall, they took Mac into Room 1 where a JP waited.

"You must be Detective Mac Taylor?" It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"You to sir. Danny. Where's my wi..."

Silence could be heard as Mac seen his beautiful wife to be standing at the doorway dressed in a beautiful white silken gown, and white shoes. The only thing Mac could think was he was now in a dream, as he forgot how to breathe.

Walking down Mac neared her side, as he seen her tears begin to weld up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart...you look like a Queen. My Queen." As he caught the fallen drop with his finger, before it fell upon her silken white dress.

As the team watched on, they teared up themselves. For they had never seen such love between two people who had lost so much, and found everything again, in each other.

"Ahem...If you and your wedding party will follow me."

Mac and Stella were both confused. Weren't they getting married inside. Looking at each other with confusion, they began to follow the JP and their team. As they neared the back of City Hall, they opened the door and stood in awe.

"Oh...oh my..." Cried Stella.

Mac was floored. His team had set up a little Chapel. Upon the ground were red and white roses lined up in two lines making a walkway to the front of the Chapel.

"Mac. If you'd like to wait with the Minister, I'll bring Stella to you."

"Umm..sure Sid."

Once Mac walked up with Danny and Flack, Sid took Stella in his arms.

"Stella. If it is okay with you. I'd like to give you away."

Stella couldn't breathe, everything she was seeing was to much a dream to be real.

"Just breathe deep Stella."

Smiling at Sid as the tears poured from her eyes, he dabbed at them.

"Try not to cry to much Stella. You will ruin your beautiful gown."

"I'm sorry Sid. This is just too much. It's so beautiful."

"That may be Stella. But you are more stunning then anyone else here today. Now shall we? I believe your fiance is waiting for you."

Wrapping her arm in Sid's. They walked down the path to Mac. As they neared the front, the Minister said...

"Who gives this child away?"

"I do father." As he kissed her cheek.

Mac held out his hand towards his bride. As Stella took it, Mac could feel her shake.

"Just breathe love."

Standing in front of the Minster, he began...

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today in this little Chapel to bring together Mac Taylor, and Stella Bonasara in holy matrimony. In front of God and his witnesses. If anyone can see just cause as to why this couple should not be legally wed, speak now, or forever your peace."

Waiting a few seconds, the Minister continued.

"Before we continue, do you two wish to say your own vows to each other?"

"We do."

Looking into Mac's eyes, Stella began.

"Mac, I've always felt lost and alone in my life. I always felt I wasn't good enough to find someone to love me with respect, honesty and truth. But then you walked into life. First as my friend. As you helped me through my toughest times, my toughest mistakes, ups, and downs.

I never dreamed at the end of a rainbow, for I felt I was undeserving. But you taught me I wasn't. You taught me that it was okay to make mistakes, and not be judged on them. You were the one that held me tight during my rough times with my mistakes I made throught my last few years.

But most of Mac, it was you who taught my heart how to survive and move on. And now...now you give me your gift of love. Our child. Our child that will grow to know that love is passion, is a warmth that is never judged or taken away.

A love that has no limits, no bounderies. A love that will always stay strong, stay real as we make our vows complete. I love you Mac. And even though I know we will have our trials, our little disagreements, I know in my heart and soul, that you will always be there to help rebuild our path of happiness."

The team were in tears. Even Don had moist eyes from the love Stella was reflecting on Mac.

"Mac...You may say your vow now."

"Stella...After I lost Claire, I felt the world had fallen apart around me. I felt nothing but an emptiness for Justice, and truth. I thought I was destined to spend the rest of my life alone.

But you taught me to laugh again. You taught me that it was okay to feel pain, and love at the same time. It was you Stella, that taught me to losen up and live again. And now. Now you give me your love.

A love I thought never existed in this hurtful world we live in. But more then that, you gave me a child Stella. Our child. Something I never thought would ever be possible in my life. Our life. So before we continue I've written this song for you."

"Stella, you are my reason,

that my life does go on.

You are my destiny,

that aligns my heart in this song.

You are the Angel, that carried my heart,

You are the best friend that taught me to start,

the one who kept me from forever falling apart.

Who gave me all my dreams stored in our hearts.

And forever, from this day forward and on,

It is you that I will love, forever in this song."

Stella's tears were pouring down her gown. Never in her life had anyone ever made a song just for her. As she looked over at her team, as she took a minute to catch her breath. She seen they all had tears streaming down their faces. Looking back towards Mac, she just couldn't get out the words that were bursting in her heart.

"It's okay love. You don't have to say anything. Your tears have told me you loved your song."

Still trying to catch her breath, they turned back to the Minister.

Mac, if you would repeat after me...

"I, Mac, take you, Stella, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Slipping the ring on her finger, he smiled.

"Stella"...

"I, Stella, take you, Mac, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Then by the power invested by me, and this beautiful little Chapel. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac, you may kiss your bride.

Taking his fingertips, he raised her tear stained face to his, and as he kissed her with beautiful passion, everyone cheered.

As Mac broke the kiss with gentleness, everyone came forward.

"Congratulations you two. You have no idea how happy we are that you two finally made it legal," laughed Danny.

"Funny Danny." As Stella hugged him.

"So we hear double congrats are in order. So tell me boss, how does it feel to find out you are going to be a father?"

Wrapping Danny in his arms, he said...

"It feels like Heaven Danny. It feels like I'm floating above the clouds."

"Well you two. The day's not over yet."

"It's not? What are you guys up to now. You've done so much already."

"Don't you worry about it Mrs.Taylor. Follow us."

As the team walked off together. Stella and Mac wondered what they had in store next.

**End Chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When they arrived near their home Mac said...

"This is our surprise? You brought us home." He laughed.

"We did Mac. Now pick up your bride. You must carry her through your threshold."

"I know how's it done Danny."

Picking Stella up in his arms, he carried her to their door. As Danny unlocked it and they walked in, Stella cooed.

"Ohhh...Mac..look at this place."

Mac couldn't believe his eyes. The team had somehow decorated their place with little wedding bells, streamers, and balloons. There was also a whole buffet table, full of different foods.

"This is beautiful," she cried.

"Thanks Stel. The whole team worked on it."

Placing her feet on the ground, Stella hugged her team.

"You guys. Never in a million years did I expect to have a beautiful wedding, let alone a beautiful reception."

"Well...you two deserve it. We all know you'll be happy for many years."

Lindsey walked over and turned on the music. As Danny and Flack grabbed their dates and began dancing with them. Joining in Mac wrapped Stella closely in his arms.

"Are you happy Mrs.Taylor?"

"I am my husband. You and our team have made my dreams come true. This is like a fairytale."

"It is. With you being my Queen."

Softly kissing her. Stella wrapped herself into Mac's heat. God! Her body was on fire again. As Mac's hands were burning through her delicate gown.

"Sweetheart, behave. We have guests."

Whispering near his ear, she said...

"I can't help it Mac. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel your soul within mine again."

Mac could feel himself swell at her words. As she continued to grind herself against him. Sliding his hands down her gorgeous form, he could feel every inch of her body under that thing gown.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

Looking up Mac seen Danny standing there. Of all the times he could have disturbed, he picked now when Mac was on the edge.

"Sure. Have care with her Danny. She's with child."

"I know that Mac. Don't tell me you are going to be one of these fathers, that over protect."

Laughing he said...

"I guess I am. Can you blame me. I've always dreamed of being dad. Now it's really happening."

Danny was shocked. It wasn't like Mac to talk about his feelings. But he was certainly doing it now. Passing his wife's hand into Danny's he allowed him to dance with his bride.

"You look really happy Stel. Like you're on top of the world."

"I am Danny. You have no idea. Mac is so warm, caring, understanding. I've found happiness Danny. True happiness."

"I can see that Stel."

When the song ended Danny kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you. Hands off my bride."

Laughing Danny said...

"Sorry boss. Can I just tell you Mac. I've never seen you so happy. Does this mean you are going to like this at work? Cause if ya are. We all need to get use to the new you."

Wrapping his bride in his arms he just smiled.

"Buffet is served guys."

"Mmm...food. I'm starving."

Breaking out of Mac's arms, he said...

"Where you going love? Come back. You believe that Danny. My wife prefers food over me," he pouted.

"Sorry honey. The baby wants to eat," she giggled.

Danny howled.

Standing in front of the wedding cake. Lindsey handed them the knife.

"Whenever you two are ready."

Sharing the knife, they sliced down the center of cake. Then each of them picked up a piece, and put it near each others mouths.

"Mmm...looks wonderful," purred Stella.

Raising the cake to her mouth, Stella bit into it.

"Mmm...oh...this is heavenly."

Placing her piece up to Mac's mouth he bit into it.

"Mmm..you''re right. That is delicious. But not as delicious as you sweetheart."

After they had finished eating. The team decided it was time for the bride and groom to be alone.

"Okay Mac. We're all taking off now. Congrats again you two. Hopefully the criminals are nice enough not to murder anyone tonight."

"That's it Danno, ruin their wedding night by cursing them," laughed Flack.

"Aww...that's okay. Night guys, and thank you for everything, it was simply beautiful. I love you all."

"Does that mean you'll divorce Mac and marry me?"

"Good night Messer."

Laughing they all headed out the door.

Once Mac had said good night to Sid and Adam, he turned around and found his lovely wife eating again.

"Sweetheart. You are going to explode."

"Nah...I can't help it Mac. This cake is so delicious."

"Hmm...I'm not sure about that. Maybe I should taste it again."

Wrapping her in his arms, he licked his tongue around her iced filled lips.

"Mmm...I don't know Stel. If I had to chose between the cake and you. You'd win."

"Well then my husband. Why don't you ice me up and we'll play." She winked.

God she was being a naughty minx tonight. She had no control at all. Backing her into the wall, he pinned her arms above her head, and nipped her swollen breasts. As she purred out, he unzipped her silken gown, watching in burning desire, as it slid from her body and pooled around her feet.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeel...look at you. You are so beautiful. I can't wait for you to show. I can't wait till I'm able to caress our child while you sleep."

Hearing her husbands words brought tears to her eyes again. So much sensitvity, so much love that radiated in their home and each other.

Still thinking this was all a dream, she looked at Mac's wedding band on his finger and realized it was real. The wedding, the baby, the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Oh Mac. This is real isn't it. We are really living in our reality together. I never believed in fairytales Mac. At least not until today. So much love from our little family. So much they have done for us."

Mac could tell she was nearing her point of tears again. Wanting to keep her smiling inside, not wanting the night to end. He raised her hands above her head, and pinned them once again to the wall.

As he leaned into her ear, he whispered...

_"Steeeella...I'm going to touch, and kiss every spot on your heated body. I'm going to make your skin glisten with mine. Never releasing you till you are laying passed out once again in my arms."_

Reaching over the table, while holding her hands above her head. Mac grabbed a huge chunk of icing. Taking his finger, he caressed it around her swollen orbs, while tracing a path down her tummy, her hips, till he got to her beautiful sheath.

_**"Maaaaaaaaaaac...,"**_she hissed out as the icing sent a chill through her swollen bud.

_"Easy love. Just don't move."_

How could she not. She needed to stop the torture that was her husbands touch. But no way would he let her hands release from the wall, he had her pinned to. Crushing his lips to hers, she opened her mouth, and invited his warm tongue to caress with hers.

Stroking his tongue down her body, he reached her neck, twirling little circles, while continuing down to her breast. Reaching her swollen nipple, he took it into his mouth, and suckled off all the icing that he had left on her. Then tracing his tongue lower, he reached the curls shielding her swollen bud.

_"Maaaaaaaac..."_

Before she could finish, before she could say another word, he touched her bud, sending her spinning out of control again. Not being able to keep her hands above her head. She grabbed his head, and forced him to go deeper within her , with his tongue. She was burning, she was so lost in the erotic strokes of her husband.

Pouring her orgasm into his mouth. He stroked his tongue back upon her, grabbed her hands once again, and pinned them to wall. Then spreading her legs with his other hand, he entered her swiftly, while she bit down into his shoulder.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..." he screamed out in pleasure, in pain, as she forced him to orgasm quickly within her core. Feeling himself become erect again, he plunged so deep within her, and just held his shaft within, causing her to feel the pulsating from his thickened head.

Both lost in their own world of pleasure, their own world of destined love. She collapsed in his arms. carefully swooping her up, he carried her to their room. Still not wanting to put her down, still not wanting to allow their souls to seperate. He just held her. Held her tight as she cried in endless pleasure.

_"Shhh...come on love. It's okay, calm down."_

Feeling her wet tears cover his chest, he knew she was lost as he was in their love. carefully laying her upon their silken sheets. He covered them both, and fell into sleep.

**End Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Later that night Mac awoke. As he looked at his wife, she was sound asleep on her back. Lifting up her gown, he watched her tummy as she breathed in and out. Taking his hand, he placed her on her tummy, and began caressing little hearts around it. Then lowering his head, he softly kissed their child.

Leaning up on his hand, he kept his other hand on his child. Just caressing, in little motions. Letting their child know he/she were loved.

_"Mmmm..."_

As Mac looked up at Stella, he seen she was still sleeping, but feeling every touch he was giving their child. Caressing her tummy with larger heart shapes, he seen her orbs become erect. With finger tip caresses, he touched her left, then her right, before lowering his head to trace his tongue around them.

He could tell she was fully aroused, even though she slept through his touch. How erotic he found it, that he could touch her while she slept, and have her respond. Tracing his fingers down to her still wet bud, while suckling her nipple, he watched the expression of sensual arousal play on her face.

Then as he touched the very heat of her, he heard her sigh out...

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaac."_

That was all he needed to hear, to know that she craved his touch, his kiss, once again. Strumming her very core with his fingers, she raised her hips off the bed, to feel his touch deep within her. Tonguing his way down her body. He stopped at her thigh, and bit down softly, to wake her.

As he seen her eyes open, he noticed they were glazed in fevered passion. carefully raising her legs, he placed each foot on his shoulder blades, opened her lower lips in a vee, and began to stroke her sensual on her bud.

Watching his wife's reaction to his touch. Watching as her head tossed and turned in an erotic motion, he stroked faster and deeper within her very heat.

God she was like an aphrodisiac, every taste, every texture of her wasn't enough for satisfaction. Sliding his hands back up to her breasts, he began caressing her nipples while still giving her pleasure with his tongue.

"Maaaaaaaac...I can't...I need to fe..."

Knowing she needed to feel him within her, he carefully pulled her up, and sat her upon his knees. Looking into each others eyes, Stella took her hands and placed them on each side of his face.

"Maaaac...I want to look into you as you move within me. I want to see your passion, like you see mine each time we make love."

Mac knew what she needed. He understood her need to see the kind of erotic expressions she always gave him. Carefully placing herself upon his shaft, he didn't move.

Allowing his wife, to take from him, what he took from her. And as she began to move, as she began to rock upon him, she cried. For she could see the burning passion of her love across his face. She could see the loving expression each stroke, each caress in his face as she moved sensually within him.

Feeling himself begin to lose control, he whispered...

"May i sweetheart? May I now give you what we both need, what we both want?"

"Yes my husband. Yes."

Laying them on their sides, with her left leg over his hip, his hands gripped in her beautiful long hair, he began to move within her once again. Passion and greed took over both their senses, as they began to meet each stroke together in erotic rhythm.

"Moooooooore...she begged. _Please Mac, I need more."_

Mac wasn't sure how much more he could give, so he wrapped her tightly in his arms, while still moving deep within her, as he felt her sheath tighten around his shaft, they poured into each other again, and again, not being able to stop, not wanting the feeling of love to end.

_"Sweetheart..."_

Sobs could be heard coming from his wife. Sobs that let him know his passion was what she needed to breathe, what she needed to live. Not allowing her to release himself. For he knew she needed to be deep within him even after the loving had stopped. He pulled their comforter from the top of the bed, and covered them both.

"Promise me Mac that you will stay within me. Promise me you won't remove your soul from mine."

"I promise Stella. I will not release myself from you, until you are ready for me too. Sleep now love. Sleep with me. I'm still in you Stella. I promise I will still be in you, when you wake."

Wrapping her closer to him, they both fell back into sleep.

**Meanwhile at a Motel...**

They were at it again. He could feel the sickness within his brother crawling to get out. He knew he had to find a woman and soon, before his brother went fully insane. Walking out onto the street of NY, he hunted, and stalked.

Seeing a street walker sitting on the bench, he sat down beside her.

"Excuse me. How much for the night?"

"Just for you mister? Or will someone be joining us?"

"My brother will be. He's at the Motel waiting."

"Three hundred bucks for the night."

"Done."

Taking the money from his pocket he gave her one hundred and fifty.

"You'll get the other hundred and fifty, when we get to the Motel. Deal?"

"Deal."

Getting up they walked together towards the Motel. When they arrived, he opened the door and watched his brothers face turn into pure evil. Almost animal like. And as the prostitute seen his expression, she knew she wasn't going to get out alive.

Covering her mouth before she could scream, he dragged her to the bed. Tossing her upon it, he gagged her mouth. Then holding her down by her hands, his brother stripped the clothes off her, and bit into her flesh. Chewing and swallowing her flesh, he could feel the ache start to subside.

"Get me the bat. **NOW!!**

He hated this part. He hated watching what his brother was going to do while she was still alive. Taking the bat, he rammed it deep within her. All the way up, killing her instantly, as she took her last breath while looking into his haunting eyes.

Watching his brother head towards the shower, he picked up the prostitute, carried her out to the bin, and dropped her in. Walking back into the Motel. He told his brother to hurry. For he knew staying in one area to long was dangerous.

Stripping the sheets, and removing the pastic he put down. He placed them in a bag, and took them with him.

"Did you get the rental car?"

"Of course I got it."

"Then stop crying, and drive."

"I am. Jesus Johnny. Why must you torture them so?"

"Just shut up and drive. Open your mouth again, and I'll put my fist in it."

Not saying another word. They moved on to the next Motel.

**End Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The following morning, Stella awoke to another rush of nausea. Seeing she was still within Mac, she carefully crawled out of his arms and ran into the washroom. Hearing her patter across the floor, he knew she was going to be sick.

Getting up, he wrapped himself in his robe, and grabbed hers. Walking into the washroom, he bent down on his knees, and pulled back her hair.

"It's okay love. I'm here. I'm here."

Caressing her back, while she tried to catch her breath. He placed a cool cloth on her head. Then wrapping her in her robe, he carried her back to bed.

"How you feeling now love?"

"Terrible."

"When do we see the OBGYN again?"

"In a couple weeks Mac. Try not to worry, I'm fine. It's just my body changing."

"I know that love. I just hate seeing my wife so ill and tired all the time."

Rolling onto her back, Stella stared at her husband as he caressed her tummy where their child was safely nestled.

Ring, ring.

"I'll grab it sweetheart. You stay in bed."

"Taylor."

"Morning Mac. Sorry to disturb your little honeymoon, but we've found another female victim."

"Same MO as the others Danny?"

"Yes and no. This one is a little different. She's been eaten."

"I'm sorry??"

"She's had her flesh torn apart and eaten."

"Okay Danny. Get her back to the lab. Have Lindsey stay with Flack. I need you tell Sid this is a rush priority. If this girl has been eaten, then we should get some proper DNA from this one. I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Sure Mac. I'll see then."

Hanging up the phone, Mac seen his wife dressing.

"Where are you going love?"

"With you. To the lab."

"Listen sweetheart. Why don't you wait till this afternoon. When you feel a little better."

"I'll be fine Mac. Don't worry." As she caressed his face.

"I'll always worry love. For you are carrying."

"I know that Mac. But I feel fine to work. Honest."

"Okay. But if you start to feel to tired, you nap on the couch in my office, okay?"

"Promise."

Kissing with heated passion again, they dressed, and headed out.

When they arrived at the lab, Adam yelled to Mac.

"Mac!! I need you in here."

"What is it Adam?"

"I took the samples from the flesh that was left on the girls body. I found saliva, tested it and it came back to a Johnny Wilborn. So I checked a little further into the background. Turns out he has a brother, named...Ronald Wilborn.

The two of them are wanted in three different cities for questioning in a total of 12 murders. All young females, all who have had their flesh torn off, and sexually assulted with a foreign instrument."

Mac just stared. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew this case was going to demand his full attention though.

"Have you got photo's of them yet Adam?"

"I do Mac. I've sent them to NYPD. Flack also said he was informing the Media. By this afternoon their faces will be all over NY, and the rest of the world."

"Okay. I want Officers posted on every exit out of NY. We need to find these guys, fast."

Heading out, Mac went down to see Sid.

**End Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Sid!! Some information please."

"Sure Mac. Your victim was severly tortured. I can tell you this much, she was alive while the bastard fed on her. You can see the expression in her face. It's one of pure horror. Also, she was held down. If you look at her wrists, you can see finger marks and bruising.

Also I'd have to say your foreign object was very thick, solid and large.

As you can see it tore her walls wide open, also her cervix, bladder, ovaries, all shattered from the pressure. The worse part is, that's what killed her Mac. I can tell you, she felt horrible sickening pain before her body could take no more."

Mac was feeling ill himself. To see someone so violated in such a way was almost cannibal like.

"Okay Sid. Thanks. I'll see you later."

Walking out Mac ran into Stella.

"Mac!! You okay?"

"Hmm? Umm..yeah love. Where you headed?"

"To see Sid. Why?"

"I'd prefer you didn't Stel. I need your help upstairs."

"Oh...okay."

There was no way in hell Mac wanted his wife to see something like that. Especially with her nausea.

Once they got upstairs, Danny yelled...

"Mac...we got a location on the Motel. It's the same place the body was dumped. The manager said he booked the room to two males. When I showed him the pictures, he recognized them."

"Did you search the room they stayed in?"

"We did Mac. There was blood all over the mattress, and the carpet. Adam's running it now. They also took the sheets with them. Oh...one more thing. The manager said they entered the unit with a baseball bat. He said it looked pretty worn, and had what looked like dried blood on it."

"A baseball bat?"

Turning back, Mac ran down the stairs. Sid!! That circular shape, could it have been made by a baseball bat?"

"I'm not sure Mac. Do you have one around?"

"I do in my locker, said Danny. Flack and I play."

Running to his locker to get the bat, Danny handed it to Sid. Putting latex on the bat, he told them all to leave.

"Everyone out. I won't have this young girl humiliated anymore."

Understanding, they all left the room while Sid tested the bat.

Not more then a few minutes passed by, when Sid came out.

"Mac!! He said with saddness. It's the foreign object that was used."

"Thanks Sid."

Walking back upstairs, everyone was silent.

"Mac!! What are we dealing with here?"

"A couple sick sadistic bastards Danny."

"I'll go check if Adam has anymore results yet."

"Thanks Danny."

When Mac walked into his office, he found his wife sound asleep on the couch. smiling to himself, he sat as his desk and checked some files.

"Hey Mac!!"

"Shhh...what is it Danny?"

"Aww...sorry. How's her nausea?"

"Bad. She'll be glad when the first trimester is over."

"I bet. Anyways, Adam needs to see you."

Getting up Mac covered Stella with his coat, and left the office.

**End Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Adam!! What have you got?"

"All the blood on the mattress. Belonged to the victim. Also, I ran that second sample of blood. I've already informed Flack to inform his Officers. It seems Johnny is HIV positive. Most likely from eating one of his previous victims."

"Thanks Adam. Let me know if you find anything else."

"I will Mac."

Checking his watch he noticed is was nearing lunch time. Heading to his office with Danny, he woke his wife.

"Stella. Sweetheart? Wake up."

"Mmm...come back to bed Mac, I want to feel you within me again."

Danny laughed. Mac was floored.

"Shut up Messer. Stella...wake up Danny's here."

Slowly waking up, she noticed Danny laughing as he winked.

"Ooohhh...umm..."

"Don't worry Stel. I won't tell."

"Augh...burying her head, Mac rubbed her back.

"How you feeling love? You up for some lunch?"

"Yeah. I think I could eat a little something. You coming with us Danny?"

"Are you inviting me?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Well then. Let's go."

When they arrived at the little Cafe. Mac ordered the club sandwich with fries. Danny ordered the double burger with fries, and Stella just ordered a soup for her unsettled tummy.

"Are you sure that's all you want love?"

"Mhmm."

When the food came, Stella could smell the fresh cooked fries.

Reaching over she took one from Mac's plate. Then another, and another. Danny was trying not to laugh. Stella had eaten every fry on Mac's plate, then reaching over, she took a piece of his club sandwich.

"Ummm...sweetheart. I thought you didn't want anything solid."

"Mmm...sorry. These are delicious. You can have my broth."

"Sweetheart. I don't want your broth. I wanted my fries."

"I'm sorry Mac. Danny, you going to finish those?"

Laughing he passed her his remaining fries.

"Are you full now love?"

"I think so. Mmm..thanks for lunch."

"What lunch?" He mumbled.

"Aww...I'm sorry honey." Kissing Mac's heated lips, she tried to sooth him.

After paying for lunch, they headed back to the lab. When they arrived, Sinclair was waiting for them.

**"Mac!! Your office now."**

"Danny, take Stella with you please."

"Sure, I'll see you later Mac. Come on Stel."

When Mac entered his office, Sinclair let go.

**"What the hell do you think you are doing Mac. You sent pictures to the Media without checking with me first. Half this God damn city is in an uproar. The half are to terrified to leave their homes."**

**"What do you want me to say Sinclair. I didn't have time to inform you because these sadistic bastards had a head start on us. So I did what I thought was right. If you don't like it, that's your problem.**

**My job is to protect this city, and it's people. So get the hell out of my office. I have enough stress with this case, I don't need you on my ass too."**

**"If this backfires Mac. It's you and your teams asses on the line. Are we understood?"**

**"Just get the hell out Sinclair."**

Leaving Mac's office, he stormed out of the lab.

"You okay Mac?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Danny. Where's my wife?"

"She's in the lunch room raiding the junk machine."

Mac and Danny both laughed.

**Meanwhile...6pm**

They were watching the news as they seen their mug shots across the screen.

"Shit...what the hell our we going to do now Johnny?"

_**"Shut the hell up. Oh God the pain. I need something. Go out and find me something now."**_

"Are you insane. They will notice me. No. I won't go."

Getting up off the bed, he grabbed his brother around the throat.

_**"Now you listen to me. You either get the hell out there and find me something. Or I'll fucking eat you."**_

Gasping for air. He dropped his brother to the ground. Picking himself up, he ran out the door. staying in the alley's he came across a teenage girl, smoking. Walking up to her, he said...

"Hey there. I was wondering. Do you have an extra smoke?"

"Sure."

Bending her head to check in her purse. He knocked her out. Picking her up he carried her back to the Motel.

**Meanwhile at the Taylor home...**

When Mac and Stella arrived at home. Mac started dinner.

"Sweetheart. What do you feel like tonight?"

"Anything Mac. You decide."

Mac wondered what Stella was doing in the bedroom. As he turned to go check on her, she was behind him dressed in black see through nightie.

Admiring her gorgeous form, he stalked towards her, grabbed her and laid her on the table.

"Mmm...why do you do these things to me sweetheart? Why do you drive me to love you endlessly?"

_"Mmm...because I love the way you feel in me. I love the way you touch me, caress me. I love the way our souls blend together in endless passion."_

Pushing up a chair, Mac sat down, and slid his wife across the table until her silken sheath was infront of his face.

"_You know what love? I think I'll have you for dinner."_

Spreading her legs, he pulled the chair closer to the table, and caressed her bud with his finger, making little circle motions. Watching in fevered passion as her bud began get moist.

Then bending his head, he clamped down on her bud suckling, stroking with deep caresses.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Watching as she gripped the table with her hands, he plunged his tongue inside her liquid heat. As her hips raised off the table to meet each plunge, each stroke. Mac could take her cries of pleasure no more.

Standing up, he tore off his belt, and allowed his pants to fall to the ground. Then plunging deep, he moaned out loud...

_**"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel..."**_

So out of control they both were. So lost in each others passion, as the orgasms caught them both by surprise. Still needed to feed the craving, he picked her up off the table, and held her upon him.

_"Auuuuuuuuuugh...Maaaaaaaaaaac."_

Watching as his muscles began to bulge from holding her in his arms, was driving her already sensitve bud into another orgasm. Wrapping her arms around his thick neck, she begged and pleaded for his release.

_"Please Mac. Please...I'm so ready. Come with me. Now Mac."_

Pouring himself into her once more, she collapsed against him. Carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her upon the bed, and burned them both in passion once more.

**End Chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Arriving back at the Motel, he tossed the young girl on the bed.

"Here...Now fuck off. I'm out of here Johnny. I'm going to turn myself in. I can't do this anymore."

Slamming his brother up against the wall, he knocked him out. Walking over towards the girl, he shook her awake.

"Wake up you little bitch. Open those eyes."

As she awoke she screamed. Covering her mouth, he stuck a gag in it. Then tearing at her clothes, he stripped her naked.

"You're a young one aren't you? Are you a virgin perhaps. No worry. When I'm done with you you'll be broken in."

Assulting her with his hand, she screamed in pain.

"That's it you little bitch, bite into that gag."

"So you were a virgin. That's good. Virgins taste sweet. I bet your flesh is warm."

Biting into her arm, he pulled off a chunk of flesh and skin, as she muffled her screams within the gag.

"Mmm...God you are good. I need more."

Biting into her again, he tore the flesh from her stomach, expossing her tissue, and organs. Seeing she was just about ready to pass out from the pain, he grabbed the bloody bat, and sexually assulted her with it , until she laid lifeless on the bed.

When he had satisfied his craving, he sat in the chair, and stared at the blood drops falling to the floor. Looking over at his brother, he noticed he was coming to.

"Bout time. Clean up this mess. Oh!! Next time you defy me, I'll kill ya."

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and Stella sat down to dinner.

"Here we go love. I made your steak medium rare, a nice sour cream baked potato, and fresh veggies."

"Mmm...looks wonderful Mac. I'm starving."

"How can you be starving already. Did I not just feed your craving?" He winked.

_"That was a different kind of hunger. But I can honestly tell you, I'm not full in that department either," _she whispered as she teased the piece of steak on her fork.

_"Sweetheart...stop that. Or our dinner is going to get cold."_

_"Mmm..trust me Mac, our dinners are never cold."_

Stella could see the deisre burning in his again. That look that was driving her whole body to quiver. Mac could see it. He could see her hands shake, as she tried to pick up her fork.

_"What's the matter sweetheart? __**What do you want?**_ He whispered in a dangeous voice.

Stella felt the tingle right between her thighs. As her fork dropped to the table.

_"You my love, are insatiable."_

Bringing up his bare foot, he placed it between her thighs, watching as her eyes erotically closed in pleasure, as he caressed her swollen bud with his toe.

_"Mmmm..."_

_"So wet love. Always you are so wet. What do you wnat Stella? Tell me, tell me what you want?"_

She was to lost to speak. She was in such great need, that she couldn't catch her breath.

Stroking his toes up and down her soaken sheath, she gripped the table, as her head fell back in surrender. Watching her pleasure, drove Mac to become erect. So erect that if he moved, he would orgasm.

_"Come here Stella."_

_"I can't Mac..."_

_"I said come to me love. __**Now."**_

Trying to get up she orgasmed, as she braced the table and cried out in pleasure.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

He knew she was lost in the throws of ecstacy. Tossing down his fork, pushing back the chair, he got up, grabbed her around the waist, and bent her over the back of the couch. Spreding her legs open with his knees, he stroked his fingers deep within her as she cried out his name again.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Carefully pushing her forward more over the chair, he brought his throbbing shaft to her core. Just teasing her, just giving her the tip, telling her without words, that she would have to beg for his love.

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease...Touch me Mac. I want to you inside me."_

Teasing her again, by giving her another inch, he could see her pearly fluid running down his shaft, soaking it, lubricating it. Giving another inch, he heard his beautiful wife's words again.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaac...please."_

He knew he was draining her, he knew she was so on the edge of another orgasm. Entering her swiflty, she came. Came so full force that Mac's thighs were soaked in her juices. Plunging deeper and faster, he took her over the edge again, and again, until neither of them could give no more.

To drained to move. To passionately satisfied with their love, they curled up in the chair, wrapped in each others embrace.

**End Chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Pickng up the body, he carted it outside and dumped it in a bin.

Looking from out her window, Mrs Denon seen what he had done. Picking up her phone she called the Police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I think I just seen one of your suspects. He came out of the back of the Motel behind 42nd. Please hurry. I think he dumped another body."

"Calm down ma'am. I'm sending Officers to the area now."

Hearing he sirens, she hung up the phone.

"Officer...in that bin right there."

As they opened the bin, the younger Officer threw up.

"Oh Christ. Call Flack. While I search the area."

"He went in there Officer. His pants were covered in blood."

"Okay ma'am, thank you. We'll take it from here."

When they heard Flack and the Officers show up, they entered the building together.

"Flack!! We've got blood here."

Following the trail to the door, Flack yelled...

**"NYPD Police, open the door now."**

Not getting a response, Don kicked it in.

"Oh God..."

The stench was horrible. All the Officers covered their noses, and breathed through there mouths.

"Where the hell did they go?"

Searching the halls, roof, basement and fire escapes, they found nothing.

"Great!! Where the hell is the CSI's?"

Mac and Stella recieved the call. quickly getting dressed they headed over to the crime scene. As they rounded the corner on 42nd, he noticed to suspects running on foot, covered in blood. Picking up his cell he called it in."

"Dispatch. This is Det. Mac Taylor. We've spotted the suspects on 42nd street. They are running on foot. Send back up immediately."

"10-4 Det.Taylor. They are on their way."

"Lock the car love. Understand?"

Watching Mac give chase on foot, she locked the car doors, and pulled off to the side.

"Stella!! Where's Mac?"

"He just ran North Don. Hurry, you should be able to catch him."

Chasing after Mac, he seen them run into the alley.

_"Mac...Mac, where are you?" _Don whispered.

"_Shh!! Quiet Don. The suspects are right there. I can see the ones shirt."_

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"I'll take the left side. You take the right."_

Slowly making their way down the alley. Mac got jumped from behind.

_**Bang, bang.**_

Turning around Mac seen the two suspects on the ground dead.

"Christ Don. You're a one man Army." Laughed Mac.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Slipping some gloves from his pocket, he turned the suspects over and checked their mouths.

"I've got human flesh in this ones teeth Don. It's them. Good job."

"I always told you I'd protect your ass Mac."

Laughing at Don's words, the two of them left the DB's to the Coroner.

"Did they kill another girl Don?"

"Yeah Mac. She was only fifteen. He tortured her really good."

"Shame we were to late Don. Do you have a fixed address on the girl?"

"I do Mac. I'm on my way to inform the parents."

"That's always the hardest part of the job, isn't it Don?"

"Yeah Mac. It sure is. I'll see you later."

After Don left. Mac walked back to where Stella waited in the car.

"Did you get him Mac?"

"Don got them. He saved me in the process. I got to tell you Stel. He's one hell of a shot."

Laughing they headed home.

**End Chapter**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34..**

**.5 months later**

During the middle of the night, Stella awoke to a chill. Noticing she was uncovered, she looked over at Mac and found him all curled up under the comforter. As she watched him sleep, she admired his handsome face. Thinking to herself what a beautiful child they were going to have.

Feeling the need to have her husbands touch, she caressed her hand down his thigh until she reached his shaft. Then without warning, she wrapped her cold fingers around him, and began to stroke him.

She could feel his body responding to her touch. As his shaft swelled, begging for more of her touch. Lowering her head, she seductively wrapped her lips around him, and took him in deep. That's when he felt her. Her touch, her warmth, her sweet wet lips.

_"Hissssssssssss...Stel...oh God love."_

Being lost in the throws of ecstacy, Mac poured into her mouth, and as she swallowed, he became wild with need to taste her. Turning her over onto her back, he kissed her tummy with little butterfly kisses, tracing his tongue around and inside her belly button.

Moving himself lower. He rained little kisses along her thighs, her hips, and back down. Till he was kissing the very heat of her. Being drugged in her scent and taste, he caressed his deeper within her while giving her two of his thickened fingers.

So much passion, she felt within each stroke, each sensual caress. Feeling herself fall off the edge, Mac could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, as she poured onto him. Swallowing with greed, Mac felt himself seduced in her taste.

Pulling her up towards him, he sat her upon the tip of his shaft. Then looking into her eyes he whispered...

"You're so giving love. So passionate, and sensual."

Lowering her onto his thickened shaft, she took him in deep. so deep that she swore he was caressing her womb where their child slept. So lost in the passion of each other, that when Stella leaned up, touching stomach to stomach, Mac felt the very first kick of his child.

"Whoa...you feel that Mac? Did you feel our child move within us?"

"I did love. Oh God that was so beautiful."

Stella had to agree. The feeling was to hard to explain, as tears formed in her eyes. Thinking she was in pain, he stopped moving within her.

"Am I hurting you love? Are you in pain?"

"No Mac. I'm just so amazed our child moved. He's alive Mac. He's truely alive."

"He?? What makes you think he's a he?"

"I'm not sure. It just kind of came out."

Mac could feel his heart swell three sizes. For if it was a boy. A boy of their very own, that would be wonderful. Cause Mac knew deep down that he would have a son to carry on the Taylor name.

Wrapping her hands around her husbands face, she whispered...

_"Please Mac. Please move within me again. I need to feel your touch, I don't want you to stop."_

_"Never love. Never will I ever stop loving you."_

Moving within her again. He took long powerful strokes. Strokes that cused his beautidul wife, to wrap even tighter against him. As he felt their hearts join in one beat. He released within her his passion, his seed. But most of all his undying love for his wife and son.

Carefully laying her back upon the sheets. He covered them up, and caressed his child. Bending his head towards her tummy, he whispered...

"This is daddy. I just want to let you know that mommy and I are so excited to meet you. I promise you my child. That you will be loved so much by your mommy and I."

Kissing her tummy. Mac felt the ripple course through his lips. Almost as if, his son was giving him a kiss. Tearing up he looked towards his wife.

"He knows love. He knows that he is loved."

Caressing her husbands head with tears in her own eyes, she whispered back...

"I know Mac. already you have his love and trust. Just like you will forever have mine."

Moving himself back up beside his wife. He took her into his arms, wrapping her tight within them.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mac."

Falling into sleep. Their child continued to ripple within. Knowing that he was going to come into the world loved, cherished and protected.

**End Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Mac woke. He careful got out of bed. Heading to the shower he turned on the spray. Stepping in, he began washing his hair. Applying the shampoo, he felt his wife's hands wrap around his waist.

"Morning Mac."

"Morning love. How are you feeling?"

_"Mmm..hungry."_

Mac knew that purr. She was hungry alright. Hungry again for him.

_"You know love. We really need to find a way to stop you from being so insatiable."_

_"Why? You know you love my warmth wrapped around your muscled, strong body. Why fight it Detective, when you know you want it."_

Sliding her hand down his thigh, she traced her fingertips up and down his already thickened shaft.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeel...you are killing me here."_

She couldn't help but laugh. But she also couldn't help feeling so sexually turned on. It wasn't her fault her hormons were going crazy, during her pregnancy.

"Okay Mac. You win. I'll go start breakfast."

Stepping out of the shower, Mac grabbed her around the waist.

"I change my mind love. Come back."

"Forget it Taylor. I don't want it now. The craving has left the bathroom." She laughed.

Throwing on her housecoat she walked into the kitchen, and started the bacon. As she bent over the fridge to reach for the eggs, she felt her husbands shaft against her bum.

"Behave Mac. I told you the craving is gone."

Mac didn't believe her. And even if it was. He knew it wouldn't take long to get her craving him again. Taking his hands, he stroked them under her housecoat, touching the very heat of her.

"Mac, you are being a demon. Stoooop." She moaned.

"Never love. I'll never stop."

Undoing her belt to her robe, he slid it from her body. Then turning her around, he admired her swollen tummy.

"Aww...look at you love. You and my son are so beautiful."

Bending on his knees, he kissed her tummy over and over, until he felt his son kick.

"You feel that Stel? He's awake."

"Of course he's awake. You woke him. I can see you when he's born. You'll be waking him from sleep."

Helping her back on with housecoat. He tied it, and kissed her smartly on the mouth.

**"No I Won't!!"**

Laughing, they sat down to breakfast.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny woke to a warm body beside him. Looking over he seen the nurse he had picked up in the bar last night. Watching her sleep, he noticed how pretty she was. She had blond hair, a gorgeous body, and very large breast. Shaking her awake, she moaned...

"Mmmm...morning Danny."

Danny tried desperately to remember her name. Having no luck, he said...

"Morning. Would you like some coffee?"

"Mm..sounds great. Is it okay if I grab a shower?"

"Sure. Enjoy."

"I'd enjoy it alot more if you joined me."

Grabbing Danny by the hand, she led him towards the shower. Turning on the taps, she climbed in, dragging Danny with her.

God she was wild, as she got down on her knees and wrapped her lips around his swollen shaft. Sliding her mouth up and down him, Danny gripped onto the wall, and held on for the ride of his life.

Not being able to take anymore. He pulled her up, and pinned her to the wall. Spreading her legs wide, he plunged into her core. So wild, so out of control as she clawed and bit.

"Deeper Danny. That's it come on Danny. Oh...God I'm soooo ready."

Hearing her cries of ecstacy, Danny poured into her. Slowly coming back to reality, they dried off, and headed into the kitchen for coffee.

**When** Mac arrived at work, he looked around for his team.

"Adam!! Have you seen Danny or Lindsey?"

"Not yet Mac. But the temp Detective is in your office waiting for you."

"Male or female Adam?"

"Male. He's seems a little up tight. Seems he's heard alot about you."

"What has he heard?"

"That you are by the book, you hate being lied too, and you don't take no crap from your team. And if he's screws up, you shoot to kill"

Mac smirked.

"Let me guess. Messer has already worked on him?"

"Yup!! He has. So go easy on him Mac. Remember...keep it all bottled for Danny later." Laughed Adam.

"Funny. You guys are really funny. Now get back to work."

Walking towards his office. Mac knew he was going to have too reasure this new Detective, that he wasn't the devil Danny had made him out to be.

**End Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Walking into his office. Mac seen the new Detective just looking out his window.

"Good morning. I'm Det.Mac Taylor"

"Morning Sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And don't call me sir. Mac is fine."

The Detective looked at Mac funny.

"Let me guess. Danny Messer told you to address me as Sir?"

"Umm..yeah."

"You'll get use to Danny. He does that to all the CSI's. So tell me. Why do you want to work for this Department?"

"Well sir...I mean Mac. Your reputaion being top reason. You are spoken very highly of."

"Hmm.."

"Also. I have always wanted to be a CSI. It's in my blood Mac. Ever since I was a kid. I always enjoyed disecting things. Working out the puzzles of why people do the things they do."

"I see by your background Jim, that you were in the Navy."

"I was First Lt. in the Navy. An experience I enjoyed."

"I can see that by your file. Can you tell me why you left?"

"Yes. I was injured during over seas. It's all in my file."

"Just one more question. With all your experience. Why would you want to take a temp job as a CSI?"

"As I said before. It's just something that I've always wanted to be. I figured with my training behind me, I'd be a sure shot for this job."

"I understand that. But there must be something more you could have in the Navy. Was there no other positions you were interested in?"

"No. I loved fighting. I loved protecting my Country. For me not to able to do that, told me it was time for change. Working as a CSI. I'm able to protect this City, and it's people. It's the next best thing to being in the Navy."

"That's all and fine. But what will you do when my CSI comes back from Maternity leave?"

"Hopefully you will keep me on as a CSI. If not, then there are other Dept. I could work in."

As much as Mac liked the man sitting in front of him. He felt he was over qualified for the job.

"Okay. Thank you coming in. I'll give you a call once I decide this afternoon."

Shaking his hand Jim left his office.

Closing the file, Mac turned and looked out his window. He like Jim. His file was spottless, and his training was beyond excellent.

"Hey boss."

"Danny. Where have you been?"

"I was detained this morning. Did you meet Jim?"

"I did. Can you tell me why you feel the need to scare those who come work under me?" Smiled Mac.

"It's only cause I love ya Mac."

"You Messer are a temptation to my sanity."

"Coming from you boss. I take that as a compliment." He grinned.

"Get out Messer. Go see Sid. He has a bullet for you."

Watching Danny leave. Mac laughed. He couldn't help but love Danny. Besides that he was a great CSI, and a loyal one at that.

"Hey Mac."

"Morning Flack."

"Morning. How's Stella feeling?"

"Fat. She doesn't like her new shape."

"How about you?"

"I love it. It's the greatest feeling in the world. He kicked me last night you know."

"Who?"

"My son. I talked to him last night, and he kicked up a storm. He did it this morning too."

"Huh...how do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't. Stella seems to think it is."

"Well...don't get to excited about that Mac. Cause if you end up having a girl, you'll be very disappointed."

"No I won't Don. As long as he/she is healthy. Then I'll be happy."

Smiling Don had to agree.

"So how did your interview with the new CSI go this morning?"

"Good. He seems like a smart level headed man. But I'm not sure he's right for this department."

"Why is that Mac?"

"Have you read his file at all. He was a First Lt. in the Navy. He was injured overseas. Once he found out he couldn't be in the front lines anymore he retired. He also scored 100 on all his test and training for a CSI. But this is only a temp job, and I feel he may be wasting his time here. For Stella will back in a year or so."

"But he knows all this right?"

"He does."

"Then why not hire him Mac. Besides that alot can happen in a year. He may be a good guy to keep around."

"Hmm..I guess. I'll have to think about it."

"You do that Mac. Then call him. I have a feeling you won't be sorry you hired him."

Leaving Mac's office. Don left him to his thoughts.

**End Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After Jim had left, and he had discussed hiring him with Don. Mac decide to check on his lovely wife. Unlocking the door, he noticed how quiet it was. Walking into the bedroom, he seen her sleeping on her back, with the music earphones on her tummy.

Smiling Mac walked over, and removed them. Placing the iPod on the table, he softly whispered...

"Sweetheart...sweetheart, you awake?"

"Mhmm.."

Opening her eyes, she seen her husband looking at her with burning passion.

"Is everything okay Mac?"

"It's fine love. I just needed to come home and see you. I missed your beautiful face."

"Aww...I missed you too Mac. The bed is awefully cold without you."

Climbing in beside her, he wrapped her up in his arms.

"You're freezing Mac. Is it that cold out there?"

"It is love. Even my nose is cold, see."

Placing his cold nose on the nape of her neck, she cringed.

"Maaaaac!!"

"Mmm...sorry love. I gave you goosebumps. I guess I should warm up."

"I'm never cold Mac, when you are with me. Always you keep me warm."

It always amazed Mac, when Stella said such sweet things to him. Always she made him know he was loved. Sliding his hand down her tummy, he caressed his child.

"Any more movement today love, since I left this morning?"

"No. He's actually been really quiet since I played the music for him."

Mac was trying not to get excited about is child being a boy until he knew for sure. But he couldn't help it.

"You're thinking again Mac. I can hear your mind running wild."

Squeezing her a little tighter, he kissed her shoulder.

"I know love. I can't stop thinking about our child, and all the wonderful things we will do together as a family. God Stel. So much love I feel in my heart every minute of everyday. It's a miracle. A miracle what we've created with our love."

Stroking her husbands face, she leaned over the pillow and kissed him softly, sensually on the lips. Feeling his need begin, he wrapped his fingers in her beautiful hair, pulling her closer, begging her without words to take him.

Stella had to admit, she loved being the one making the passionate moves with her husband. She loved to see his eyes burn in their magical love. Taking the kiss deeper, Mac allowed his wife to push him back on the pillows.

Taking her hands, she slid them down his muscled body, and back up. Watching, burning in the desire that was her husband. Taking her mouth, she rained little kisses down his chest, his thighs, back up to his chest, while unclipping his pants.

Stroking her hand inside, she felt his shaft begin to swell. God... how erotic it was to watch him lose control, to watch his hips raise, telling her without words that he loved her touch.

Lifting her leg over his hips, she mounted him slowly, not touching his shaft, just rocking herself slightly above it, letting him know, that she was teasing him, taunting him to burn in desire for her. Like she was for him.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeel...he sighed out. I want to feel you within me. I want to feel me so deep inside you. Please love...I need you to love me."_

Slowly lowering her sheath onto his shaft, she took him slowly, sensually, as she began to grind in an erotic motion. A motion that sent spasms through her husbands very soul. Gripping her hips, he helped her slide deep within him, until he felt her womb kiss the tip of his shaft in endless pleasure.

Grinding deeper, he swore he could feel their souls merge, blending them together in their erotic lovers dance. So out of control now, they both faught the urge to move faster. Not wanting the passion to end, not wanting the craving to subside until they both felt fullfilled in their love.

_"Maaaac..."_

Hearing her passionate cry, Mac knew she was ready to release. Raising himself up, he poured within her, pulsating over and over, still not feeling like they had fed their passion fully. Carefully flipping her under him, he lost all control, feeling himself erect once more. Knowing that the fever, the craving had began again.

Linking their hands together, Mac sensually rocked her core. Such thickness, such strength that Stella couldn't help but cry out, as she orgasmed over and over. Mac could feel her walls tighten, as he could no longer hold. Then pouring into her with passion, with love, they both collapsed wrapped in their love.

**End Chapter**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

A short time later Mac looked at his wife sound asleep. Passionately kissing her once again, he left their bed, and headed back into work. When he arrived, he walked into his office and dialed Jim's number.

"Hello."

"Jim? This is Det.Taylor calling. I'd just like to let you know you got the job. You can report to me first thing in the morning, and I'll give your badge and weapon."

"Okay. Thank you so much Mac. I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Jim ran into his kitchen.

"Mary, I got the job."

"You did? That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Call your dad and let him know. He'll be so excited."

"You're right. I'll do that. Then you and I will head out for supper to celebrate."

As they left there house, gun shots rang out. Pushing his pregnant wife to the ground, he took the hit. Laying in a pool of blood, she screamed, just as another shot rang out killing her.

**Back at the Station...**

Working on some final paper work, Mac recieved a call.

"Det.Taylor."

"Mac. It's Don. We need you down 1442 East 42nd. There's been a shooting."

"Okay Don, we'll be right there."

"One more thing Mac. It's Jim and his wife."

Silence could be heard through the phone.

"How can that be. I just talked to Jim not more then five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Mac. They're both dead."

Calling his team, they headed out to the scene. When they arrived, the first thing Mac noticed was Jim's wife was pregnant.

"Sheldon."

"Not more then half an hour ago Mac. Both shot straight through the heart."

"What about the baby?"

Putting on his stethiscope, Sheldon listened for a heartbeat.

"Sorry Mac. Nothing."

Mac lowered his head as he whispered...

_"What kind of God damn coward shoots a pregnant woman?"_

Looking over the bodies, Mac noticed how clean and precise the wounds were.

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"This wasn't random. It was a hit. Someone targeted them. Get them back to the Morgue Sheldon, and use new body bags. Make sure you stay with them till you have the bullets in your hand."

"Sure Mac."

"Danny, Lindsey. You come with me. We need to check the home."

As they searched their home, Mac looked for anything that would help them figure out who would want to kill them. Checking in the living room Mac noticed his medals locked within a display case.

"What did you find Mac?"

"Medals Danny. Jim's medals."

"Wow. That's quite a collection."

Mac had to agree. Jim had one for Meritorious Unit, one for Navy Marine Unit Commendation, and Navy Battle Efficiency.

"This is a real shame Danny. Has Don contacted the family yet?"

"I'm not sure Mac. Would you like me to find out?"

"No. I'll do it. You finish processing."

Heading outside, Mac just couldn't understand it. But he knew he needed answers fast. For once the trail got cold, he would never be able to solve the case. Leaving Jim's soul with no peace of mind as to why this happened.

**End Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

While Mac was outside talking with Don, Danny picked up the small display case to have a closer look. As it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor breaking the glass, the felt popped off revealing what looked like a little microchip.

"MAC!!"

Running back into the house, Mac said...

"What is it Danny?"

"I kind of dropped the display case. I'm sorry Mac. I just wanted to have a better look. But when the felt came off I found this."

Putting on his gloves, Mac took the chip into his hands.

"Looks like some kind of Micro-chip."

Placing it in an evidence bag, Mac put it in his pocket just as two men from the Navy walked in.

"Excuse me. This is a crime scene. Mind stepping outside?"

"Sure. Sorry we just heard the news. So we came to see if we could help."

"You can help by getting out of my crime scene. Just what would be doing in their home anyways?"

"Umm...we had lunch plans with Jim and his wife today."

Mac was already suspicious, along with Danny.

"Let's take this outside, shall we."

Once outside, Mac took their names, addresses, and Naval Units.

"Why do you need all this information?"

"Incase we need to talk to you about Jim. Or have questions we need answers to."

"Oh. Okay then. Is it okay for us to head back, We need to inform the others."

"That's fine."

As they turned and left Danny whispered...

_"What do you think Mac?"_

_"I'm thinking before I make any speculation, we need to have Adam see what is on this chip."_

Locking Jim's door, Mac placed two Officers to guard the home.

"No one. I mean no one enters this home."

"Of course Det.Taylor."

Driving back to the lab, Mac realized they were being followed. Slowly down Danny said...

"We're being tailed Mac."

"I can see that Danny."

Stopping the car Mac got out, and as he neared the black sedan it took off. Getting back into his car, Mac turned on the siren and gave chase. But as they rounded the corner, the car disappeared.

"Christ Mac. Just what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I'm not sure Danny. Let's get back to the lab."

When they arrived Mac noticed two Naval Officers in his office.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Det. Mac Taylor?"

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"We need all the evidence you collected. This case is being handed over to Special Investigations."

"We haven't collected any evidence yet. The bullets are still the bodies. Our Coroner hasn't even looked at them yet."

"He won't be. The bodies have already been sent to Washington. So any other evidence you have needs to come with us."

As Mac looked out his office, he seen the two Officers he placed on the home.

"What the hell is going on around here. Why did you two leave your post?"

"Sinclair informed us that we were to return. He said the case was no longer ours."

"The evidence please."

Handing over his evidence he collected at the crime scene. They left.

"Now what Mac?"

"We still have the micro-chip. But we will have Adam check it at my home tonight. I don't trust our systems here now."

"You think they will have us monitored?"

"I do Danny. Go inform Adam to be at my place by eight."

"Sure Mac. How about Don?"

"I'll talk with Don."

Leaving Mac's office. Danny headed over to see Adam.

**Meanwhile...**

Stella was making herself some lunch when she heard the knock at her door.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were feeling. I also thought you might like to go baby shopping today."

"I take it this is your day off?"

"It is. Besides that I miss working you. So how about it? Feel like shopping?"

"Sure. Just let me grab my bag."

Heading out the door the phone rang. Missing the call, Stella and Lindsey headed out.

"Hey Mac!! Whoa...what's the matter. You look stressed."

"I just tried to call Stella. There's no answer. I think I should head home and check on her."

"Calm down nervous papa. Lindsey took her out baby shopping." He laughed.

"Oh..okay. Did you inform Adam?"

"I did. He said he'll be there."

"Thanks Danny. Now why don't we take an early lunch. Maybe we'll get lucky and find the girls."

"Such a worried papa. Why don't you just admit it."

Mac wasn't admiting nothing as he walked out the door, with Danny laughing behind him.

**End Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Washington DC. A small group of Naval Officers.**

"Did you get the evidence, and everything they collected?"

"We did. It's all here."

Scanning through it he noticed there was no micro-chip anywhere.

"Where's the damn chip?"

"I don't know sir. Everything they collected is here."

"Are you sure? How can you know for sure?"

"That was all Det.Taylor gave us. We watched him sir. He had nothing else on him."

"Then where the hell is the damn chip. We need that back. If Washington finds out about our cocaine dealing with the Columbians, we are all finished. Not to mention what the Columbians will do to us."

"I'm sorry sir. If you like we can check Jim's home again. But I'm telling you. There is nothing there."

"Then where did he put it? Check with his family members, friends, anybody that may have been around him."

"Sir. If we do that. Det.Taylor will become suspicious. If he's not already. I mean. Have you seen his background. He's highly intelligent, has skills in all weapons. If we keep digging, he's going to figure this out."

"You listen to me. I don't care what the hell he figures out. If it comes to that, kill him. Kill his whole family for Christs sake. Just find that chip."

**New York**

As Danny and Mac searched for Stella, he seen her and Lindsey sitting down to lunch.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mac...hi. What are you two doing here?"

"We decided to come out for lunch. How you feeling love?"

"Good. Lindsey and I got alot of shopping done for the baby."

"Thanks Linds for spending the morning with her."

"You're welcome Mac. It was fun."

"Sweetheart. How would you like to go over to Lindsey's tonight? The team and I need to work on a very important case at the house."

Stella knew something was up. She always knew. For you didn't know someone for almost 12 years, without being able to read them.

"What's going on Mac?"

He knew he couldn't lie to her. Didn't want to.

"The new CSI I was going to hire was killed today. I think for something he may have had of great importance. When we returned to the lab, there were Naval Officers there who took all our evidence and the bodies before we had a chance to process. all except for a micro-chip Danny found. This is the only piece of key evidence we have, as to why Jim was killed. It could become dangerous love. I don't want you involved."

"Mac..._as she caressed his cheek._ I am involved. Just by being married to you. So no. I won't go to Lindsey's. I'm staying home."

Mac knew it was pointless to argue with her. For when she had her mind made up, that was it.

"Fine sweetheart."

"Mac don't be angry. The safest place I can be is with you. So don't worry. I know you will keep us safe."

Such faith she had in him almost humbled him. Leaning over, he passionately kissed her.

"I love you Stella Taylor."

"I love you too Mac."

Finishing up their lunch. Lindsey headed back to the lab with Danny. While Mac took his wife home for some quality time before tonight. Arriving at home he carried his lovely wife to the bedroom, and laid her upon the sheets.

Standing back up, he just stodd there admiring her. Stella could feel her body begin to heat from his passionate glare.

_"What Mac?"_

Such fever she could see across his face. Such desire to love her, touch her, caress her beautiful skin. Undoing his belt, then his clip, he allowed his pants to fall to the floor. Then stripping himself of his shirt, he pulled her up into his arms. Just holding her, treasuring her, losing himself in her scent, her love.

Lifting her arms, he removed her shirt, followed by her black bra. Carefully laying her back down, he caressed both his hands around their child. Hoping to feel one ripple, one kick. That would let him know their child was aware he was waiting to be endlessly loved by his parents.

_Kick "You feel that sweetheart? Look at him ripple. It's almost as if he's caressing his face into my touch. He knows love. He knows he's loved."_

_"Of course he does Mac. How could he not."_

Lowering his head, he kissed his child.

_"Now...time to love my beautiful wife."_

Stroking his hands up her arms, across her breasts, back down to her thighs. She purred in sighs, and whispers. With gentleness and care, Mac spread her legs over his strong shoulders, as he lowered his head and inhaled her womanly scent before stroking his tongue over her already swollen bud.

Watching the play of emotions over his wife's face always made him want to give her more. Spreading her lips into a vee, he suckled her orgams into his drenched mouth. Feeling his wife raise her hips to try and get away from his strokes, he held her tightly in place as she orgasmed once more.

He knew he was sensually draining her of all her passion, all her control. But he couldn't help that. For her love was the one thing that kept him alive. Just as his love, was the one thing that kept her within his soul. Kept them within each others worlds.

Laying down on his back, he wrapped his wife up in his arms. Turning them onto their side. Lifting her leg again with care, he placed it over his thigh. Moving her closer, he placed the tip of his shaft on her sheath before whispering...

_"Sweetheart, if at any time you feel pain, or it becomes to tiring for you let me know and I'll stop."_

_"I will Mac, I promise. Please love me, I need to feel you deep within me."_

With gentleness and care, Mac slowly, sensually entered her drenched core. How erotically wet and tight her walls were. almost as if they were kissing his shaft in endless want and need. Moving more deeply within her, she forced her back closer into his chest, so he could kiss her nape, the spot she desired him to. The spot that would drive her over sensitve body into deeper ecstacy.

As he gave her soul one last sensual plunge, they both spasmed in their orgasms, leaving behind the sighs, and whispered words of love. That now filled their loving room.

**End Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

When the team arrived, Stella had coffee ready for them.

"Hey Stel. Get over here. I want to see my Godchild."

"Your Godchild Don. Nice try, my Godchild."

"You are both dreaming. Mac will chose me," said Sheldon.

"Stop you guys. You all know Mac is going to pick me. Cause I'm Adam and I'm the man."

They all laughed.

As Stella walked in with the coffee, she placed it on the table and sat down when Danny walked over, and sat beside her. Taking his hand he touched her tummy and said...

"Hey there little one. This is your Godfather speaking. Hurry up and come out, so we can shoot some hoops."

_**Kick**_

"Whoa...that was awesome. Did you feel that Stel?"

"Feel what?" asked Don.

"The baby kicked. God that was awesome."

Bending down Danny said again...

"Want to play hoops?"

_**Kick**_

"He did it again."

"Move aside, let me try."

"No me first."

As they all faught over who was going to touch Stella's tummy next, Mac walked in.

"Would you all stop caressing my wife and child."

They all laughed.

"Sorry Mac. It's just he's kicking up a storm."

"That's because you are all waking him, with your bellowing." He smirked.

"Funny Mac. Really funny. So just who is going to be the Godfather?"

Mac was wondering when that would come up.

"All of you. A child can never have enough fathers."

"Aww...damn Mac. We love you too."

"Alright, let's check this chip out please Adam."

Turning on Mac's PC, he waited for it to load. Taking the chip from Mac he put it in the reader he brought with him from the lab.

"Whoa...oh boy. Mac have a look at this."

As everyone looked they seen a full list of names, including buyers and their distributers.

"A drug clientele. I think we are in over our heads here Mac. All the dealers are Columbian. Now what?"

"Check and see how many of these names are in our system Adam. At least we know why Jim was killed now. It's obvious some of these Navy men are involved in drug smuggling."

Putting in the password for NYPD, Adam began his search.

**Meanwhile...**

They were in Jim's house again. Searching, looking for the chip that contained their clientele. Seeing the medal display case on the floor, Tony picked it up.

"Hey Stan. Look at this. Looks like something was behind this display felt. See the shape. It's small, almost micro-shaped."

"You know what this means. Taylor has the chip."

"Now what? Do we call Smith, or do we handle Taylor first?"

"We call Smith first. He can get us an address on Taylor."

Calling in to Smith, Tony informed him what they had found. After writting down the address, they headed out to the Taylor home. When they arrived, they parked out front and waited.

Looking out the window, Don noticed the black sedan.

"Hey Mac?"

"What is it Don?"

"There's a black sedan out front. It's been parked there for about an hour."

Carefully looking out, Mac noticed it was the same car from earlier today.

"What do you think Mac?"

"I think we need to get prepared for company."

"Shit Mac. I left my weapon at home. Sorry. I didn't think we'd need it."

"It's okay Danny. Stella love, get your weapon for Danny."

Walking into the bedroom, Stella kept the light off, and reached in her drawer, withdrawing her weapon.

"Here you go Danny."

"Thanks Stel. Listen Mac. I think we should have Adam stay with Stella somewhere safe."

"Adam...above the kitchen is a little loft. There's a ladder you can pull down. Take Stella up there please."

"Mac!! No. I'm fine right here."

"Please love. Do it for our child. If anything happened to you two. I'd never forgive myself. I'd never be able to survive. For I wouldn't want to."

Stella teared up, as did Danny, and the others.

"Listen to him Stel. You need to protect your child," said Danny.

"Fine, you all win this round. I'll go."

After Adam and Stella were safe up in the loft. Don yelled.

"Mac!! Another car just pulled up. Two guys are getting out."

Watching from the window, Mac asked...

"Where's the chip?"

"Adam has it. He took it with him."

"Okay. Get ready. Here they come."

Danny and Sheldon headed out to the door furthest to the bedroom. While Mac and Flack covered the living room and kitchen.

"Think they know you're home Mac?"

"I don't think so. I left the car at work. I felt like walking today. So if anything, they think I'm still at work."

Nodding he understood, they waited.

**Out front of the Taylor home..**

"Are you sure he's not home Tony."

"Positive. I seen his car at the station before coming here. If anything, it will just be his wife. If I remember right, she's with child."

"Shame. Shame she has to die, cause Taylor couldn't let it drop."

Walking up towards the door, Mac and his team heard the smash, as the door was busted wide open.

**End Chapter**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

As they stormed in, Danny attacked the first intruder, while Sheldon shot the second in the kneeecap, as he went down screaming in pain. Don took down the third, and cuffed him.

"Danny!! Where the hell is the forth?"

"I'm not sure. Where the hell is Mac?"

"Sheldon stay with them. Let's go Danny."

As they ran into the living room, they seen Mac struggling with the forth intruder. Watching as Mac used his Martial Arts skills on them, Mac got him down to the ground and wrapped his legs tightly around the guys neck, cutting off his circulation.

"Pass me my cuff's Danny."

Throwing the cuff's to Mac, he mounted the guy, flipped his over, and cuffed him.

Lining them all up in the hall. Mac called Sinclair, then Washington to have the FBI brought in. When they all arrived, they took the four Naval Officers into custody. Along with the micro-chip that contained the information on the drug clientele.

"Adam!! It's safe to bring down Stella."

Coming down the ladder, Mac was waiting at the bottom to help her.

"Oh Mac. Your head. You need stitches."

"I know love. We'll get there."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine sweetheart. FBI is here. Once we get this all settled I'll go to the Hospital."

"We'll go to the Hospital."

"Stel. I want you to rest. From the Hospital I'll be going back into work to close the file on this case. Danny wants to stay with you. Well...more like he wants to play with the baby." Laughed Mac.

"Promise you'll be home soon?"

"I promise love. Before you know it."

Kissing her passionately on the lips, he left her in Danny's care.

"Don't keep my son up all night Danny."

"I won't Mac. Don't worry." He smirked.

"You want coffee Danny?"

"Sure Stel. I'll make it, you relax."

Sitting down on the couch, Danny brought in his coffee and Stella a glass of milk. Sitting beside her, he noticed she was falling asleep.

"Lay down Stel. Have a sleep."

Grabbing a pillow, she laid it across Danny's knees. She loved her boys. All of them. Such a close unit they all were. A perfect loving family, as she fell into sleep.

It must have been two hours later Mac walked in the door, and found his wife sound asleep on Danny.

_Whispering_

"_I see the guy came to fix the door."_

_"He did. About an hour ago. How many stitches Mac?"_

_"Five. I have one hell of a headache now."_

_"I bet. Anyways, I should get going. It's late."_

Lifting his wife in his arms, she curled right into his neck.

"_Night Danny. Drive careful."_

_"I will Mac."_

Bending down, Danny kissed Stella on the cheek, and her tummy. Mac smiled, as Danny left and he locked the door. Carrying his wife into bed, he laid her down and undressed her. Slipping her into her nightgown, she didn't even wake.

Stripping off his clothes. He climbed in beside her and covered them both up. Moaning in her sleep she said...

_"I love you Mac. So much."_

_"I love you too sweetheart. Sleep now."_

Once Mac was sure she was out, he took a couple pain killers, pulled her back into his arms, and fell into sleep.

**The End**

**Epi on following page**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Epi**

**3 months later.**

Stella was trying to get up out of bed. God she was huge.

"Mac...Mac, I need your help please."

Walking into the room, Mac noticed his wife trying to climb from the bed.

"Hold on love, I'll help you."

Picking her up in his arms, Stella couldn't believe his strength. As he had no trouble lifting her.

"I really hope this baby comes soon Mac. I feel so fat."

"You are not fat sweetheart. You are beautiful. In fact, you are glowing."

Kissing her passionately, Mac knew he was going to miss her tummy after she had their baby. Waddling to the kitchen, she started breakfast. As Mac watched, he became excited again. He couldn't help it. His wife was so damn beautiful and sexy.

Walking up to her, he raised her gown, sliding his hands underneath to touch her sweet bud.

_"Mmm...Maaaac."_

He could feel her getting wet. As her head fell back against his shoulder, he caressed her deeper. Inserting his fingers deep within her core. Bringing up her hands, she wrapped them around his thick neck.

Carefully leaning her over the counter, he slipped into her like a wish. God she was so wet, so tight, so passionately giving in their love. As they moved sensually within each other, he could feel her walls tightening up for her orgasm. Moving with deeper strokes, she gripped the counter for dear life as Mac poured himself within her.

"Are you okay love? I didn't cause you any pain did I?"

"Mmm...no. None at all."

Turning herself to face him, she passionately kissed him.

"Will you be late tonight Mac?"

"I shouldn't be love. Though I hate leaving you alone so close to your time."

"Don't worry Mac. I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't cook, I'll bring home Italian tonight."

"Sound good. Stay safe."

"I will love. See you tonight."

Bending down, Mac gave his child a kiss and left for work.

Stella was in the Nursery she and Mac had decorated for their baby. As she looked around the room, she was glad they chose the natural colors, with little Pooh bear boarders. Looking over at the crib. Stella admired the little Winnie-The-Pooh crib set Danny had bought the baby. It was the sweetest thing.

Patting her tummy she whispered...

_"Hi sweetheart. Mommy can't wait to finally meet you. Either can your daddy. You are going to be so loved by your family sweetheart, and spoiled rotten by your Godfathers."_

Stella knew her time was drawing near. For their child hadn't moved for a few days now. Which told her he was already in the birthing position. That, along with her bladder that felt like it was always being slept on.

Walking from the Nursery, she shut the door and headed down to her room to lay down. As she found a comfortable spot, she fell into sleep.

Stella had awaken to a cramp in her back. Turning on her side, she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As she opened the door, her water broke.

"Oh God...not now."

Picking up the phone she called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac...I need you to come get me. My water just broke."

_Silence could be heard.._

"Mac??"

"Okay love. I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Mac ran from the office.

"What's going on Mac?"

"Stella's water broke."

"What?? Wait for us."

Pulling up in front of the house, Mac, Danny and Sheldon ran inside.

"Stel...Stel??"

"In the bedroom Mac. Hurry, he's coming."

Running into the bedroom, Mac leaned down beside her.

"Stella, may have a look?"

"Huff, huff," Yes Sheldon."

As Danny went around to Stella's other side, he held her hand.

"It's going to be okay Stel. Just breathe."

Stella had never felt so protected. She had Danny on one side, Mac on the other, and Sheldon checking her dilation.

"Whoa...okay Stel. I can see the crown. I don't she's going to make it to the Hospital Mac. I need some clean blankets for the baby."

"Danny. In the Nursery there are new blankets, grab a couple."

"Sure Mac."

Running from the room, Danny heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Don."

"Well come in. Stella's in labour, Sheldon has to deliver, I need blankets."

"Calm down Danno."

Taking the blankets into the room, Don stood by the front of bed holding Stella's other hand.

"Here's the blankets."

"Thanks. Mac, I need you kneel down beiside Stella. Place your hands on her tummy just below her ribs. Don't push till I you."

Stella was in tears of happiness. She had all her boys helping bring their baby into the world. Covering her waist down, Sheldon spread open her legs.

"Okay Stella. I want you to bare down. That's it, push. Mac press down with gentleness on her tummy."

As they all worked together, Sheldon could see the shoulders coming through her canal.

"One more push Stella. That's it."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Oh my God...cried Sheldon with tears. I'ts a girl Mac. A beautiful healthy baby girl."

They all stood in shock till Danny said...

"A girl...what happened to the boy? It was supposed to be a boy."

Everyone laughed with tears in their eyes. As Sheldon cut the cord, and passed Mac his beautiful daughter. Placing Stella's sac in a bag, he cleaned her up and called 911.

"Awww...sweetheart. Look at her. She's so beautiful. All that curl. Look at all that curl."

Giving his daughter a soft sweet kiss on the lips, she curled up her little nose.

"Now don't be greeding Mac. Pass her over."

"Uhhh..me first Danno. Pass her here Mac."

Laughing at her boys, Mac placed their daughter in Stella's arms. As everyone sat on the bed cooing the new Talyor baby.

"Awww God Mac, she looks like a Princess. Look at her already suckling her fist. How much you guess she weighs?"

"I'd say at least 8lbs. Give or take a pound."

Wrapping his wife and child in his arms, he took the baby's hand into his, as the little dainty fist curled around her daddy's finger. Letting him know she loved him.

_"Where the hell is the Ambulance_?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure Mac. It should be here shortly. Do have a name for our new daughter?"

Mac laughed. Their daughter. He and Stella had done all the work.

"Umm...not really. As we had a boys name picked out."

"I got one...yelled Danny. How about Kayla?"

"No way Danno. That's to plain for our Princess. We need something really beautiful."

"Well...in keeping with tradition of having take on a fathers name. How about MaKayla?"

"Ohhh...that's lovely Sheldon." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We still need a middle name."

"I've got it. Mackenzie. MaKayla Mackenzie Taylor. What do you think Mac?"

"I think that's beautiful you guys. Here comes the Ambulance. Let them in Danny."

As they came into the room, they checked to be sure Stella's bleeding had slowed before lifting her onto the gurney.

"We'll be taking her to Mercy General."

"Whoa...whoa a second. We are going with her."

"What?? No. You all can't come. Just the father."

"We are all her fathers. So we are all coming." Yelled Danny.

"You all can't come. There's not enough room. It's unheard of."

Danny was getting pissed.

"Danny, calm down. You and the boys lead the way, how's that?"

"Good idea Stel. Let's go guys."

Mac was trying not to laugh. For every one of Stella's boys were acting like they were the father. Leading the way to the Hospital, they pulled in and ran in with Stella. Stopping at the Nurses station the nurse asked...

"Who's the father?"

Like dominos they all answered at the same time...

"I am."

The nurse looked in disbelief.

"It's okay. I'm the father. Mac Taylor. These are our child's Godfathers."

"Well then. She's a very lucky little girl."

"That she is. Can I see my wife now?"

"Of course Mr. Taylor. But the other daddies must wait."

Laughing Mac headed down to Maternity.

When Mac walked into his wife's room, he found her alseep with their daughter in his arms. Walking over Mac carefully lifted Makayla into his arms.

_"Hello there my little Angel girl. Welcome to the world. This is your daddy holding you."_

Opening her eyes for the briefest of moments, she smiled, before closing her eyes again. Sitting down in the rocker, Mac placed his daughter across his chest, and rocked her. Watching in amazement, as she curled her little fist on top of his heart.

Looking over at his wife, he watched her with fevered passion as she watched him.

_"Maaac..."_

Getting up from the rocker, he climbed into the bed, and placed Makayla between them. Wrapping them both his arms.

_"We did great Stella. Look at the miracle we made together from our love. She's so beautiful, and her eyes are so blue."_

_"I know...she cried. I can hardly believe it myself. We are a family Mac. We finally have our own little family made from our passion, and love."_

_"We have so much to teach her love. So much to give her. For the next several years of her life we will guide her, comfort her, help her through her ups and downs. Never will she be alone in this world, for she'll have us and our little family to keep her forever strong, and passionately alive."_

Caressing her little crown, she woke suckling her little fist.

_"I think she's hungry love."_

_"She is. Can you help me Mac. I need you to bring down my gown."_

Helping her slip the gown off her shoulder, he noticed her breast was already leaking. Carefully laying his daughter in her arms, he watched as she latched on to her mommy and began suckling from her breast.

_"Look at her drink love. Look the way her little fist clenches around your heart."_

_"I know, it's so beautiful Mac. You know what she weighed? 8lbs, 2oz. The doctor said she never seen such a bright eyed child. And healthy Mac. She's perfect. Our love is perfect, and now our family has grown. I'm so happy. I love you so much for giving me a family."_

_"Aww...come on sweetheart, don't cry love. I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved me, you brought me back to life with your love and understand."_

_"No. We brought each other back Mac. We saved each other from a life of loneliness. Now we have Makayla, to make our family truely complete."_

Mac couldn't help but cry himself. Finally they had made all their dreams come true. What they both desired and longed for, they now had. There was nothing more either of them could ask for. For they had what they wanted, each other and their child. A Child made from their passion.

When Stella finished feeding Makayla, he took her over to the change table and changed her diaper, then picking her up again, he walked back over and laid back down wrapping his family in his arms again. Hoping in his heart that he never woke up from their beautiful world they had created from their undying love.

**The End**


End file.
